First
by YumiX
Summary: Sachiko et Yumi s'avouent enfin leurs véritables sentiments l'une pour l'autre, s'en suit tout un apprentissage des première fois...
1. Chapter 1 : first kiss

First.

Chapitre 1:first kiss

Yumi réajustait ses cheveux devant son miroir, elle avait finalement troqué ses couettes pour une simple queue sur le dessus de sa tête, n'utilisant plus de ruban...après tous dans 1 mois elle deviendrait rosa-chinensis.

Yumi descendit du bus et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers la statue pour prier, après elle avança vers la maison des roses, à cette heure-ci elle était sûre de pouvoir être seule pour réfléchir...

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva presque bouche à bouche avec Sachiko, elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer quelques secondes ces lèvres rosée qui paraissait ô combien si douce puis recula bredouillant des excuses.

- Yumi quelque chose ne va pas? Tu n'es pas là aussi tôt d'habitude? Remarqua Sachiko inquiète .

- bien je pensais qu'en arrivant plus tôt je pourrais réfléchir... répondit-elle

Sachiko l'a regarda avec un air perplexe.

- bien...alors réfléchissons ensemble? proposa t'elle

Sachiko leva ses yeux de la feuille qu'elle était occupée à lire pour regarder Yumi occupée à préparer du thé, quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement de Yumi...quelque chose avait changé à l'intérieur de Sachiko.

Sachiko ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré avant de finalement se rendre compte que les sentiments qu'elle porte à Yumi sont peut-être plus fort que ceux qu'elle aurait pour une soeur...peut-être était-ce de l'amour?

Sachiko ferma les yeux et massa ses tempes, si seulement Rei n'en avait pas parlé tous serait plus simple ...

Yumi sentait le regard de Sachiko sur elle, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle rougissait après tous ce n'est que sa grande soeur qui la regarde...Yumi savait depuis le début que son amour pour Sachiko était plus fort qu'un amour fraternelle, Yumi aimait Sachiko d'un amour profond et sincère mais comment le lui dire? Elle avait si peur de risquer de la perdre...pour toujours, non il fallait qu'elle se taise et qu'elle continue à agir comme-ci de rien n'était.

Sachiko releva la tête, il lui sembla que Yumi tremblotait...un faible sanglot parvint à ses oreilles, machinalement elle se leva et marcha lentement vers Yumi et la pris dans ses bras lui caressant les cheveux.

- que se passe t'il Yumi? demanda t'elle

- c'est trop dur... dit doucement Yumi entre-deux sanglot, et elle resserra son emprise sur sa grande soeur.

- qu'y a t'il de trop dur? Yumi, je ne comprend pas! Dit Sachiko irritée, elle se sentait inutile pour consoler Yumi tant quelle ne savait pas ce qui avait...

Yumi ne répondit pas mais se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds pour embrasser Sachiko, un baiser doux et chaud...

Les yeux de Sachiko s'agrandirent, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son baisé serait volé par sa petite soeur..lorsque le baisé cessa après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Sachiko resta figée tandis que Yumi regardait le sol confuse.

- J...je ssuis désolé! Onee-sama...je dois partir! Déclara t'elle, elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre ses affaires, elle s'en alla claquant la porte.

Sachiko toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, "pourquoi Yumi à t'elle fait ça? , s'en veux t'elle? , m'aimes t'elle?" toutes ces questions tournèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que Rei, Yoshino ,Shimako ,Noriko et Touko entrent dans la salle.

- Sachiko que s'est-il passé, nous avons croisé Yumi en larme sur le chemin? Demanda Rei inquiète

Sachiko semblait comme pétrifiée, elle se retourna lentement ne cessant pas de caresser ses lèvres

- elle m'a embrassé! Dit-elle

- elle embrasse si mal que ça? Demanda Rei ,elle ne comprenait pas comment Sachiko pouvait paraître aussi déçue alors qu'elles avaient parlé hier des sentiments qui l'unissait à Yumi.

- non...je...commença t'elle

- alors rattrape là! Ordonna Rei énervée , Sachiko obéit, il fallait qu'elle avoue à Yumi ce quelle ressentait, elle se précipita à l'extérieur, et alla vers la serre, une chance qu'elle sentait toujours ou se trouvait Yumi.

Yumi était bien dans la serre, repliée sur elle même, elle paraissait déprimée, Sachiko ouvrit la porte et s'approcha.

- Yumi? appela doucement Sachiko

- onee-sama...tu viens pour rompre notre lien, je suis désolé...je...commença Yumi, Sachiko posa un doigt sur ses lèvres

- chuuut! Yumi...calme-toi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rompre notre lien, mais il faut que nous clarifions ce qui vient de se passer! Commença Sachiko

Yumi repoussa le doigt de Sachiko de sa bouche

- onee-sama...je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus...je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris...je ferais comme-ci rien ne s'était passé...commença t'elle

- idiote! S'énerva Sachiko

Yumi ferma les yeux et regarda par terre, elle le savait elle avait mis onee-sama en colère avec ses bêtises.

- tu ne vois donc pas que je t'aime plus qu'une soeur? Je t'aime comme une folle, je cherche après ton regard et ta chaleur toutes la journée! Avoua Sachiko une légère rougeur ornant ses joues.

Les yeux de Yumi s'agrandirent, elle regarda Sachiko perplexe, "vient-elle de dire?qu'elle m'aimait? Non! Je dois sûrement avoir mal compris!" se demanda t'elle

Sachiko vit le tourment de sa soeur, une chance que chacune de ses pensées étaient marquée clairement sur son visage, il fallait qu'elle agisse.

- excuse-moi onee-sama j'ai cru comprendre que vous...Yumi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Sachiko venait de prendre le visage de Yumi au creux de ses mains et s'approchait lentement pour finir par poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles-de Yumi...


	2. First date

First

Chapitre 2: first date.

Yumi était à la hâte se matin, elle cherchait désespérément une tenue à mettre pour sortir avec son onee-sama, elle était déjà sortie plusieurs fois avec son onee-sama alors pourquoi cette fois-ci était-elle plus nerveuse que les autres fois? Sûrement car il s'agissait de son premier rendez-vous amoureux!

Elle réajusta une X-ème fois le col de son sous-pull, elle avait opté pour une salopette robe en jeans qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, des bas collant opaque et épais noir et une sous-pull blanc à col roulé laissant ses cheveux détacher.

Elle descendit les escaliers ,leurs parents étaient partis voir une de leurs tantes, il n'y avait que Yuuki qui était présent à la maison et il mangeait calmement ne prêtant même pas attention à sa grande soeur.

- Yuuki...est-ce que ça va ma tenue? Demanda Yumi nerveusement, Yuuki sourit en regardant sa soeur.

- ne t'inquiète pas Yumi...tu es comme d'habitude...tu devrais te calmer on dirait que tu sorts avec un petit copain! Lança Yuuki rigolant ensuite

Yumi rougit, au moment ou elle allait répliquer, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, Yumi couru pour aller ouvrir la porte le plus vite possible et se retrouva nez à nez avec son onee-sama souriante.

Yumi était stupéfaite, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son onee-sama de haut en bas, elle portait un jeans,avec un pull bordeaux et des baskets, ses cheveux étaient noué en une queue de cheval très haute, elle était si belle.

- gokigenyou Yumi! Dit-elle souriant

Yumi resta plantée là jusqu'à ce que son frère la pousse dehors et lui tende son manteau et son sac.

- ohaiyou Sachiko-san! Dit-il

- ohaiyou Yuuki! Répondit Sachiko

- Go...gokigenyou! Déclara Yumi

- tu es prête? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi fit un signe affirmatif de tête

- amusez-vous bien! Souhaita Yuuki

- bonne journée! Déclara Sachiko

Les 2 filles disparurent dans la voiture, Yumi ne pouvait cesser de regarder Sachiko, elle était si belle.

Flash back dans la mémoire de Yumi

après avoir partager leur 2ème baisé dans la serre et s'être avouer leurs sentiments, Sachiko et Yumi sortirent mains liées.

- onee-sama...est-ce que maintenant nous pouvons nous considérer comme petite amie? Demanda Yumi, elle était totalement perdue.

Sachiko lui sourit et lui donna un tendre baiser sur la joue.

- évidement, et si nous sortions ensemble ce week-end? Proposa Sachiko...

Fin du flash back et retour au présent.

Yumi remarqua que Sachiko la regardait aussi, elle devait encore avoir fait une drôle de tête, elle rougit.

Sachiko sourit et enlaça leurs mains, la voiture s'arrêta et les déposa près de la rue commerciale et entièrement piétonnière.

- vous pouvez partir je rentrerais par mes propres moyens! Déclara Sachiko.

- Yumi as-tu pris ton petit déjeuné? Demanda Sachiko

- non! Répondit Yumi

- ça tombe bien, je n'ai rien pu avaler non plus j'étais trop nerveuse...et si on prenait notre petit déjeuné ensemble? Proposa Sachiko, Yumi souria, onee-sama était nerveuse pour les mêmes raisons que moi! Pensa t'elle

- onee-sama? Appela Yumi, Sachiko la regarda curieuse, Yumi s'approcha de son oreille

- tu es belle comme-ça! Lui dit-elle

Sachiko rougit légèrement au compliment de Yumi ,elles entrèrent finalement dans un salon de thé et s'assirent face à face à une table de 2 personnes.

Sachiko prit le menu que lui présentait la serveuse,elle l'étudia des yeux et ensuite regarda Yumi qui paraissait ennuyée.

- quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda t'elle

Yumi l'a regarda

- je ne sais pas quoi choisir tous à l'air si bon! Déclara t'elle, Sachiko eut presque envie de rire.

- quels sont les 2 qui te donnes le plus envie? Demanda Sachiko, Yumi lui montra le gâteau aux chocolat et la tarte aux fraises, tu prends celui au chocolat et je prendrais celui au fraise et si tu veux je te le ferais goûter? proposa Sachiko, le visage de Yumi s'illumina.

Sachiko passa commandes et lorsqu'elle eut la tarte au fraise, elle coupa un morceau avec sa cuillère et le tendit à Yumi.

- ouvre la bouche! Déclara Sachiko, Yumi s'exécuta et mangea le morceau de tarte au fraise.

- c'est délicieux! merci onee-sama Dit-elle

Une fois qu'elles eurent terminés leur petit déjeuné.

- mademoiselle! Vous pouvez nous apporter l'addition? Demanda Sachiko, Yumi prit son sac et sortit son porte-feuille, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit le regard perplexe que lui lançait Sachiko.

- Yumi...je vais payer pour toi...je t'invite! Dit-elle

- onee-sama...ça me gène c'est! commença Yumi

- Yumi...tu es ma petite amie maintenant ça me fait plaisir de t'inviter! Répondit Sachiko, Yumi compris qu'elle aurait beau protester autant qu'elle le voudrait, Sachiko avait de toutes façon déjà prit sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus.

Yumi soupira en acceptant la défaite.

- merci onee-sama! Dit-elle une fois qu'elles sortirent du petit salon de thé, Sachiko la retint par le bras

- je n'ai pas droit à un meilleur merci? Demanda t'elle mine d'être offusquée

- et que pourrais-je bien te donner pour te remercier convenablement? Demanda Yumi

- un baiser! Répondit Sachiko avec un air d'évidence marqué sur son visage

Yumi rougit des pied à la tête

-Quoi! Ici onee-sama? Demanda t'elle gênée en voyant la foule autour d'elles 2.

Sachiko acquiesça de la tête, Yumi n'avait pas le choix, elle prit son courage à deux mains, s'avança et posa un délicat baiser...sur la joue de Sachiko.

Puis elle se retourna rouge prête à avancer lorsque Sachiko la retint une fois de plus par le bras, la força à se retourner et unit ses lèvres à celles de Yumi dans un doux baiser...

Lorsque le baiser se termina, Yumi était encore plus rouge, Sachiko lui prit la main et elles passèrent une journée remarquable.

Sachiko reconduisit Yumi chez elle, la raccompagnant jusqu'au pas de la porte.

- merci pour cette magnifique journée onee...Sachiko! Déclara Yumi en posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

Sachiko monta dans sa voiture avec une faible rougeur sur ses joues, elle avait non seulement passé une superbe journée et qui plus est avec sa petite amie mais elles avaient enfin franchi une étape et officialiser leur relation.


	3. first dream

First

Chapitre 3: First Dream:

Yumi se retourna pour voir l'affichage de son réveil...il était près de 3H48 du matin et elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle se sentait extrêmement confuse des pensées obscène qui l'empêchaient de s'endormir, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait Sachiko habillée d'une manière aguicheuse et qui lui disait de venir à elle d'une voie tentante.

- ma pauvre Yumi...ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien? Lui demanda sa mère en voyant Yumi descendre les escaliers comme un zombie, les yeux cerné, Yumi ne répondit pas mais envoya un grognement lourd de sens.

- je vais prendre mon petit déjeuné et y aller! Dit-elle en baillant.

Alors qu'elle était arrivée à l'école par on ne sait quel miracle, elle priait demandant à Maria-sama de bien vouloir être clémente envers elle pour cette journée à venir... 2 bras vint l'enlacer par derrière provoquant un brouhaha de parole d'élèves qui les entouraient.

Rosa chinensis avait si peu l'habitude de se montrer tendre en public que cela étonnait toutes les élèves, Tsutako-san en profita pour faire une photo.

Yumi rougit, après avoir vu ça, il était clair que leur relation allait être révélée en public, bien qu'elle ne soit pas gênée d'aimer et d'être aimée par Sachiko elle aurait préféré garder leur vie intime secrète quelque temps.

- Yumi, tu as l'air épuisée que s'est-il passé? Demanda Sachiko inquiète.

- rien onee-sama j'ai juste mal dormi! Dit-elle "je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'ai rêvé de son corp nu sur le mien" Yumi frémit de la pointe de ses orteils au bout de ses cheveux qu'elle avaient laissé détacher et rougit à cette pensée, lorsqu'elle vit que Sachiko la regardait curieuse elle rit nerveusement se passant la main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

" oups! J'espère qu'elle n'à pas encore lu toutes mes pensées sur mon visage" pensa Yumi.

Sachiko sourit à Yumi " décidément, elle n'à pas changé...comme-ça ma douce petite Yumi tu as des pensées perverties" pensa t'elle en accompagnant Yumi à la salle de réunion, cette idée lui plaisait assez bien en fin de compte., puisqu'après tous elle aussi avait de pareil pensée surtout depuis qu'elles avaient partager leur 3ème baisé lors de leur rendez-vous.

Alors que la réunion avançait rapidement, Rei exposant tous les points, Sachiko prenant des notes et partageant ses idées avec tous le monde, Yumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Sachiko, plus particulièrement elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la poitrine de Sachiko, elle aurait tant aimer être le tissus de sa robe...

Elle avait l'air si douce, si moelleuse, si ferme, si...

- agréable à toucher! Déclara Yumi sans trop le vouloir, lorsqu'elle vit que tous le monde avait cesser de parler pour la regarder, elle se leva et s'excusa, rougissante.

"Que venais-je de penser à l'instant?" puis elle regarda nerveusement Sachiko qui venait de prendre un air froid "oh! Non...elle a certainement vu que je fixais sa poitrine...elle va être dégoûtée de moi..." Yumi devenait de plus en plus angoissée.

Elle se leva à la surprise de tous le monde, ramassa ses affaires, s'excusa et quitta la pièce gênée pour aller dans sa classe.

" elle doit me détester!" pensa Yumi soudain, elle entendit le claquement d'un appareil photo, un bruit bien trop familier.

- alors Yumi,... pourquoi cette tête attristée? Lui demanda t'elle

- Tsutako-san! Déclara t'elle surprise

- tu en fais une tête...alors que ce matin j'ai pris la photo du siècle...qui aurait cru que rosa-chinensis soit aussi tendre! Si je ne me trompe pas il y a quelque chose entre-vous n'est-ce pas? Demanda Tsutako

- Tsutako...tu me promet de ne rien dire aux autres? Demanda Yumi

- bien-sûr! Après tous nous sommes amies! Déclara Tsutako en prenant encore une photo de Yumi

- bien, Sachiko et moi sortons ensemble! Avoua t'elle

- je le savais...ma perspicacité me perdra...mais tu n'es pas heureuse n'étais-tu pas amoureuse d'elle aussi? Demanda Tsutako

- si mais...j'ai peur...depuis qu'on s'est embrassé j'arrête pas de m'imaginer Sachiko dans des positions débauchée et j'ai peur qu'elle aie remarquer...expliqua Yumi en rougissant fortement.

Tsutako éclata de rire à cette déclaration.

- oh!Yumi...tu ne changera jamais, Sachiko doit plutôt se sentir fière que tu l'admires aussi physiquement que psychiquement... c'est normale lorsqu'on est amoureuse d'avoir certaine envie! Expliqua Tsutako, tu devrais lui dire que tu la trouve belle, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir! Lança t'elle.

Yumi partit donc après midi en direction du manoir des roses, elle avait bien l'intention de parler à Sachiko, lorsqu'elle arriva, un mot était déposé sur la table.

- après ton départ, il a été décidé que la réunion de cette après-midi soit reportée, en raison des différents emplois du temps des membres, tu eux rentrer chez-toi! Bonne journée à demain et c'était signé par tous le monde.

Yumi rougit " là c'est sûr Sachiko doit m'en vouloir!" pensa t'elle, en raison de son manque de sommeil, elle décida de se reposer un peu après tous...personne ne viendrait de toutes façon, elle s'assoupit donc la tête appuyée sur la table.

Sachiko décida d'aller jusqu'à la maison des roses,elle avait tellement été perturbée par ce que Yumi pensait d'elle au moment ou elle avait vu son regard fixé sur sa poitrine qu'elle en avait oublié son carnet de note.

Sachiko sourit en voyant Yumi endormie la tête posée sur la table en bois, elle mit son carnet dans son sac et décida de rester jusqu'à ce que Yumi se réveille, elle s'assied en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en prenant la tête de Yumi pour que celle-ci repose sur ses cuisses.

" si seulement je savais à quoi tu penses ma petite Yumi!" pensa t'elle tout en caressant ses cheveux et en embrassant son front.

Soudain, il lui semblait que Yumi venait de dire quelque chose dans son sommeil, elle approcha son oreille de la bouche de Yumi pour tenter de distinguer ce qu'elle était occupée à dire...

" si beau mmmmmhhh" disait-elle

Sachiko souria, elle devait sans doute penser à de la nourriture...

- qu'est-ce qui est si beau? Demanda t'elle

- la poitrine d'onee-sama! Répondit Yumi, les yeux de Sachiko s'agrandirent, ce que Yumi venait de dire lui tortillait tous le bas du ventre et la rendait chaude...Sachiko rougit faiblement, heureusement que personne d'autre n'était-là.


	4. first sleepover

First:

Chapitre 4: first sleep-over

Sachiko regardait par la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre, Yumi devait arriver d'une minutes à l'autre.

Sachiko s'arrêta d'un coup, cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre " si Yumi me voyait, elle me trouverais ridicule" pensa Sachiko, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir de l'appréhension, en particulier depuis que Yumi avait commenter sa poitrine.

La fin de semaine s'était déroulée comme à son habitude, toute l'école avait appris que Yumi et Sachiko sortait ensemble, mais personne ne semblait s'y opposer, si bien que Sachiko ne se gênait plus pour être tendre avec Yumi...Le problème s'était bel et bien Yumi, oh! bien sûr elle ne repoussait jamais Sachiko mais elle n'était jamais celle-qui engageait quelque chose...

Sachiko serra les poings..."ce week-end fera tomber toute les barrières entre nous!" pensa t'elle , soudain, elle entendu une voiture s'arrêter, elle se hâta dans les escaliers pour accueillir son invitée.

Lorsque le majordome ouvrit la porte et qu'elle se trouva face à Yumi, son seul souhait était de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine.

Yumi était-là debout dans l'entrée de la maison, tenant fermement sa valise de ses 2 mains et regardant le sol, rougissante.

- B...bonjour o...onee-sama! Dit-elle hésitante

- Bonjour Yumi! Répondit Sachiko, puis elle prit une de ses mains qui tenait sa valise et la tira jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sachiko aimait toujours autant l'expression que Yumi avait sur son visage lorsqu'elles entraient dans la grande chambre...

-Yumi... dit doucement Sachiko, la concernée se retourna et souria à Sachiko, celle-ci se rapprocha doucement puis étreignit Yumi tous contre-elle, elle se sentait si bien comme-ça..

Sayako, entendit la voie de Yumi résonner dans la maison et elle sourit " c'est grâce à cette fille que cette maison est redevenue vivante...que Sachiko est vivante" pensa Sayako en marchant doucement vers la chambre de sa fille.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit un spectacle tout innocent, Sachiko et Yumi enlacée et perdue dans leur monde, Sayako referma la porte aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait, souriant " voilà donc les prémices de l'amour." pensa t'elle en s'éloignant ne voulant pas gêner sa fille et Yumi.

En vérité, depuis le début elle était sûre des sentiments que Yumi avait pour sa fille, mais maintenant que sa fille avait enfin avoué ses sentiments à Yumi, cela l'apaisait " il était temps!" pensa t'elle

Sachiko emmena Yumi dans les jardins de sa maison, elle aimait voir les différentes expression de Yumi.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent à un endroit que Sachiko aimait particulièrement, un petit étant entouré par des arbres.

Elle s'assit à même l'herbe, tapotant à côté d'elle afin que Yumi l'imite, elles regardèrent un bon moment le soleil qui reflétait dans l'eau comme-ci s'était de l'or, se laissant bercer par le chant des oiseaux.

Sachiko enlaça sa main avec celle de Yumi, celle-ci rougit...

- viens? proposa Sachiko en tirant Yumi dans un étreinte, appuyant sa tête sur ses seins, Yumi devint rouge lumineuse ne sachant quoi faire.

- Onee...Sachiko...est-ce correct de rester comme-ça et si quelqu'un nous voyait! Reprit Yumi toujours la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine.

- ne t'en fait pas...personne ne vient jamais par-ici nous sommes seule! Répondit Sachiko en insistant sur le seule.

Yumi rougit encore plus "Sachiko le sais..." pensa t'elle, il était vrai que pendant toute la fin de la semaine, Yumi n'avait pas oser parler à Sachiko du fait qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de fantasmer sur sa poitrine, Sachiko n'avait pas fait attention non plus mais là...même pour la naïveté de Yumi c'était louche.

Sachiko mis fin aux pensées de Yumi en l'embrassant tendrement, un baisé qu'elles avaient attendues pendant toutes la semaine, juste leurs lèvres scellée ensemble dans un innocent petit baisé.

- Sachiko...murmura Yumi, Sachiko passa sa main dans la nuque de Yumi, mettant un peu plus de pression dans son baisé,Yumi lui rendit en ouvrant et en fermant la bouche.

Rougissante toute les deux,elles se regardaient reliée par un mince filet de bave, puis elles se mirent à rire.

Regagnant la demeure des Ogasawara main dans la main, Sachiko et Yumi entrèrent dans la salle à manger, son père et son grand-père étant tous les deux partis pour un voyage d'affaire, il n'y avait que Sayako qui était là et les attendaient assise à la grande table.

Elle sourit en voyant sa fille et Yumi entrer dans la salle à manger, descendant son regard vers leurs mains enlacées.

- bonsoir Yumi, ton voyage jusqu'ici s'est-il bien dérouler? Je vous ai chercher plus tôt mais je ne savais pas ou Sachiko et toi êtes allée? Demanda t'elle

Yumi rougit probablement en se remémorant ce baisé avec Sachiko, ayant peur que tous soit découvert, Sachiko se posta devant Yumi lâchant sa main.

- désolé mère, je lui ai montrer l'arrière du jardin! Expliqua Sachiko

- l'arrière du jardin, c'est amusant, j'y allais moi-même avec ton père lorsque nous étions jeune marié! Expliqua t'elle en émettant un petit rire, installez-vous et mangeons! Dit-elle

Sachiko et Yumi s'installèrent face à face , Sayako étant au milieu d'entre elle et donc postée au bout de la table.

Le repas se déroula très calmement, Yumi mangeai avec plaisir tous ce que l'on lui apportait, finalement après le dessert, ce fut Sayako qui ouvrit la parole.

- alors tu as bien manger Yumi? Demanda t'elle

- bien-sûr Sayako-oba-sama c'était délicieux! Répondit-elle

- qu'elle merveilleuse fille tu es...il n'est pas étonnant que Sachiko t'es choisie vous former un si beau couple! Dit-elle

Sachiko se retint de cracher toute la gorgée de thé qu'elle avait dans sa bouche et regarda sérieusement sa mère.

Yumi resta bouche-bée, rougissant ce qui bien entendu trahissait toutes ses pensées.

- allons! Allons! Les filles ne faites pas cette tête là... dit-elle, tous ce que je veux savoir c'est depuis combien de temps avez vous enfin avoué vos sentiments? Demanda t'elle

- euh! en fait c'est...commença Yumi, elle était tellement perturbée qu'aucun mots cohérent ne sortaient de sa bouche.

Sachiko sourit, évidement, sa mère n'était pas une imbécile et si quelqu'un pouvait la comprendre c'était bien elle, et inutile d'essayer de la berner.

- ça fait exactement 2 semaines! répondit-elle calmement.

- je suppose donc que vous avez déjà prévu votre avenir ensemble et que nous n'avons donc plus besoin de Suguru? Interrogea Sayako

- c'est ça! Répondit Sachiko en buvant une gorgée de thé, elle avait l'air si à l'aise et si confiante quant à l'avenir que Yumi l'admirait de plus en plus.

- les filles, je suis heureuse pour vous deux! Sachiko tu as bien choisie , Yumi est exactement la fille qu'il te faut, j'ai juste une dernière requête! Dit-elle

Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent un moment puis regardèrent Sayako.

- je vous demanderais juste d'être...discrète jusqu'à ce que j'en parle à ton père et à ton grand-père, tu sais comment sont les hommes, ils leurs faudra du temps avant de l'accepter! Expliqua Sayako

- j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra tant que je peux être avec Yumi! Dit-elle avec franchise.

Finalement, Sachiko et Yumi se rendirent dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient, Sachiko vit que Yumi hésitait depuis qu'elle lui avait proposé de se laver ensemble.

- bon! Tu vas prendre ton bain en premier et j'irais ensuite! Déclara Sachiko, Yumi parut soulagée...Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour être confrontée à la nudité de Sachiko, après tous même si il s'agissait d'une femme et qu'elle savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre, disons qu'il était encore trop tôt dans son esprit pour voir la réalité des choses et aussi parce que si elles prenaient u bain ensemble, ça voudrait dire que Sachiko aussi la verrait nue...

Yumi émit un profond soupire en s'immergeant dans l'eau d'une température divine du bain de Sachiko.

Yumi souria en pensant qu'elle aurait pu y nager tellement la baignoire était grande...il était sûre que comparer à la petite salle-de bain de chez elle ou il était très dure de se laver à deux sans se gêner à cause de la place, ici ce n'était pas un problème.

Yumi resta figée en voyant Sachiko qui la regardait, debout avec rien d'autre à part son essuie de bain autour du corp, Yumi rougit frénétiquement, baissant les yeux au sol à une vitesse fulgurante et bafouillant des excuses incompréhensible.

Sachiko passa devant elle pour aller dans la salle de bain, souriant car au moins il était maintenant indéniable que Yumi était attirée par son corp.

Sachiko se glissa dans l'eau, en pensant " ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous franchissions la prochaine étape"...

Sachiko et Yumi s'endormirent côte à côte, juste en se tenant la main, une nuit paisible afin d'être en forme olympique fasse au futur effort que leur relation grandissante allait finir par amener.

Aussi Sachiko se réjouissait-elle de sentir la peau douce des main de Yumi, d'entendre sa respiration apaisante à côté d'elle, de sentir son odeur douce et sucrée lui chatouiller les narines, elle aimait tous les côtés de Yumi et pour elle un avenir sans Yumi ça ne pouvait pas être possible...

Sachiko se retourna, caressant en douceur la joue de Yumi profondément endormie et lui murmurant à l'oreille

- je t'aime tellement Yumi, fais de beau rêves... puis Sachiko sombra à son tour au pays des rêves.


	5. first look

First

Chapitre 5: first look

Sachiko, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse, c'était aujourd'hui que son père et que son grand-père rentraient de voyage d'affaire et également aujourd'hui que sa mère allait annulé ses fiançailles avec Suguru et leur expliquer sa véritable relation avec Yumi.

Ce qui la rendait encore plus anxieuse c'était qu'elle allait savoir leur réponse en rentrant de l'école, et cela retournait dans sa tête une multitude de questions sans réponses.

Une fois de plus, elle avait l'air absente de la réunion ce qui était rare dans son cas, Tous le monde ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder Sachiko qui paraissait inquiète et Yumi qui souriait avec un air abruti.

Touko se rapprocha de sa grande soeur, cognant son coude au sien pour qu'elle sorte de ses pensée.

- onee-sama? Murmura t'elle

Yumi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder sa petite soeur avec un air coupable sur son visage.

- Onee-sama, vous ne trouvez pas que Sachiko-sama agit d'une manière anormale? Demanda Touko, à cette question, Yumi fixa à son tour Sachiko, il était clairement marquer sur son visage qu'elle était tourmentée.

Rei se leva et déclara à l'intention de tous le monde...

- se sera tout pour le moment, vous pouvez aller en classe! Dit-elle

Puis tous le monde se leva sauf Yumi et Sachiko, Rei passa près de Yumi et lui posa la main sur l'épaule comme pour lui dire " je suis avec toi!" et ensuite elle partit.

Yumi se leva avec beaucoup de prudence pour ne pas sortir Sachiko de ses pensées, ensuite elle avança vers elle et l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Sachiko revint enfin à la réalité, croisant le regard soucieux de Sachiko, Yumi caressa ses cheveux longuement, elle n'osait pas poser de question mais elle signifiait clairement à Sachiko que si elle ressentait le besoin de se confier, Yumi ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Sachiko posa sa main sur le bras de Yumi enlacer autour de son cou et lui sourit.

- tu es la seule qui me comprenne! Dit-elle

Yumi lui rendit son sourire et embrassa sa joue tendrement

- bien je suis ta petite soeur et aussi ta petite amie...répondit-elle

- c'est vrai...je t'aime tant Yumi et je ne veux pas te perdre! Déclara Sachiko, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sachiko venait d'admettre ses craintes à Yumi.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe Sachiko? Interrogea t'elle en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Sachiko.

- c'est aujourd'hui que mon père et mon grand-père reviennent...ma mère va tous leur annoncer! J'ai peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas...qu'ils te détestent! Déclara Sachiko ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Sachiko, quoi qu'il arrive je suis prête à t'épauler, si ils me détestent alors je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les faire changer d'avis! répondit Yumi avec un air convaincu.

Les yeux de Sachiko s'agrandirent avec cette révélation, 2 larmes perlèrent à ses yeux avant de couler, Yumi essuya les larmes avec ses doigts.

- je n'y crois pas, tu es devenue si forte...plus les jours passent et plus tu deviens une magnifique femme...je t'aime! Dit Sachiko avant de bouger sa tête pour embrasser Yumi tendrement sur ses lèvres.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Touko souriait, elle était sincèrement heureuse pour sa grande soeur et sa cousine, Yumi était quelqu'un de bien et c'était presque certain qu'elle rendrait Sachiko heureuse. Touko partit vers sa classe, laissant Sachiko et Yumi dans leur petite bulle.

Lors de la pause de midi, alors que Yumi marchait lentement tous comme il était conseiller ici pour rejoindre le manoir des roses, elle vit un vieil homme bien qu'habiller d'une manière élégante qui semblait perdu.

Doucement, elle s'approcha et sourit chaleureusement à cet homme.

- bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider peut-être? Demanda Yumi toute souriante, le vieil homme se retourna et sourit à son tour.

- bonjour mademoiselle, pourriez-vous je vous prie me dire ou se trouve le bureau de la directrice s'il vous plaît? Demanda le vieil homme

- suivez-moi monsieur, je vais vous y conduire ce sera plus simple pour vous! Dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en avançant doucement car il avait une canne.

Le vieil homme paru surpris par la gentillesse de Yumi mais lui suivit néanmoins, dès qu'il fut au bureau de la directrice.

- je vous remercie mademoiselle d'avoir usé de votre temps pour moi! Dit-il

- je vous en prie monsieur, c'est naturelle d'aider les gens! Répondit-elle en s'inclinant et en laissant le vieil homme entrez dans le bureau de la directrice.

Yumi marcha d'un as plus rapide afin de pouvoir profiter de son repas aux côtés de ses amies mais surtout de sa petite amie.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, tous les yeux s'élevèrent sur elle.

- ou étais-tu Yumi? Demanda Yoshino avant de piquer une boulette frite dans le bento de Rei

- j'ai accompagné une personne de l'extérieur jusqu'au bureau de la directrice! Expliqua t'elle

Sachiko sourit tendrement et tira la chaise à côté d'elle pour que Yumi s'asseye.

" elle est toujours si gentille et si dévouée!" pensa t'elle

Yumi ouvrit son bento, elle avait passé la soirée à cuisiner, tous le monde regarda son bento, il avait l'air délicieux.

- ta maman s'est surpassée! Déclara Yoshino

Yumi gloussa

- ce n'est pas ma mère qui a cuisiné...c'est moi! Avoua t'elle, mais vous pouvez goûter si vous le souhaiter de toute façon je n'ai pas très faim et j'en ai fait beaucoup trop! Proposa t'elle en plaçant son bento au milieu de la table pour que les filles se servent.

Tous le monde excepté Sachiko y plongèrent leur fourchette, complimentant les progrès de Yumi.

- tu n'y goûte pas onee-sama? Demanda Yumi inquiète, elle voulait tant que Sachiko lui dise ce quelle pensait de sa cuisine.

Sachiko prit donc une bouchée avec sa fourchette, elle la mâcha puis l'avala sous le regard interrogateur de tous le monde.

- c'est délicieux Yumi...je pourrais manger de ta cuisine tous les jours de ma vie sans problème! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Yumi lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de ce que sa petite amie venait de lui dire.

Sortant du manoir des roses toutes ensemble afin de rejoindre leurs classe pour l'après-midi, Sachiko tenait la main de Yumi dans la sienne.

Soudain, Mami et Tsutako arrivèrent en courant vers Sachiko et Yumi.

- vite...rosa-chinensis et Yumi, vous avez été appelée dans le bureau de la directrice! S'exclama Mami essoufflée

Sachiko et Yumi partagèrent un regard inquiète " qui avait bien pu les appeler à cet heure ci et pourquoi?" pensaient-elles en même temps.

- merci Mami-san! Déclara Yumi

Sachiko et Yumi partirent donc dans la hâte vers le bureau de la directrice, le reste du yamayurikai se retourna vers Mami et Tsutako toujours essoufflée.

- savez-vous qui les à appeler? Demanda Rei inquiète pour ses amies, Mami et Tsutako acquiescèrent avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

Sachiko et Yumi se rendirent donc comme prévu au bureau de la directrice, Sachiko devint blanche en voyant le vieil homme qui se tenait debout devant elle et qui souriait à Yumi.

- re-bonjour mademoiselle...dit-il étonné

Yumi salua puis regarda Sachiko qui paraissait extrêmement apeurée par cet homme "mais qui est-ce? " pensa Yumi

- eh! Bien Sachiko tu ne souhaites pas la bienvenue à ton grand-père! Dit-il souriant, Sachiko parut se décongeler d'un coup.

- bienvenue grand-père mais que faites-vous ici? Demanda t'elle

l'homme se retourna vers la directrice

- pouvez-vous nous laisser? Demanda t'il, la directrice acquiesça et sortit de son propre bureau, Yumi en était époustouflée car après tous ce n'était pas n'importe qui , qui mettait la directrice à la porte de son propre bureau...

Yumi regarda à nouveau ces deux personnes qui se faisaient face.

Le vieil homme prit un regard solide sur Sachiko et Yumi.

- Sachiko, je suis venu voir si tous ce que ta mère m'a raconté est vrai! Dit-il

Sachiko prit à son tour un regard résolu

- oui grand-père, c'est vrai, j'aime Yumi de tous mon coeur et je veux rester avec elle! Dit-elle en prenant la main de Yumi dans la sienne, celle-ci s'avança pour être au côté de Sachiko et signifier que quoi qu'il arrive elle ne laisserait pas Sachiko seul dans cet épreuve.

Cela sembla toucher l'homme qui porta un regard attendrit au jeune couple debout en face de lui, souriant d'une disposition compréhensive.

- je voix, et je voudrais te dire que je ne suis en aucun cas contre cet amour, je dois t'avouer que j'ai été agréablement surpris de rencontrer Yumi cette jeune fille m'à rappeler ta grand-mère toujours prête à aider les gens peu importe leur apparence! Dit-il

Sachiko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle qui avait toujours cru que sa famille la blâmerai pour cet amour interdit avait la bénédiction du plus respecté membre de la famille.

- tu es ma seule petite fille, et je souhaite ton bonheur avant tous, j'ai annulé ton mariage avec Suguru, il a eu l'air libéré également, mais cependant j'ai 2 requètes que je souhaiterais que vous honorier! Dit-il

Sachiko et Yumi échangèrent un regard puis regardèrent le vieil homme attendant qu'il expose ses demandes.

- Sachiko, je souhaiterais qu'une fois tes études terminée tu assistes ton père afin d'en prendre à ton tour la succession lorsque le moment sera venu! Dit-ils

- c'est d'accord grand-père et la suite? Demanda t'elle

- je ne donnerais pas mon accord pour un mariage homosexuelle dans la famille, cependant je suis agréablement surpris par la force de votre amour je vous propose donc la solution suivante qui je pense vous conviendra à vous aussi, je souhaite adopter Yumi au sein de notre famille lorsqu'elle aura atteint sa majorité et que vous déciderez de vivre ensemble, de cette façon j'empêcherai quiconque dans la société de se moquez de vous et de salir la famille Ogasawara, je vous demanderais donc d'agir en conséquence lorsque vous vous trouverez en public! Expliqua t'il

Yumi compris, c'était une habitude chez les Ogasawara de se montrer distant et froid lorsqu'on aimait profondément quelqu'un et qu'on voulait le protéger, tous ce que ce vieil homme voulait c'était qu'on laisse sa petite fille vivre sa vie heureuse.

- la troisième requête que je voudrais c'est juste faire un câlin à ma chère petite fille! Dit-il ouvrant ses bras pour que Sachiko y saute littéralement dedans, crachant toute son angoisse en pleurant, le vieil homme il frotta doucement le dos.

Une fois que Sachiko se calma, il lui prit la main et celle de Yumi et les lièrent ensemble regardant Yumi comme pour lui signifier " prend-soin d'elle"

Yumi acquiesça et caressa la main de Sachiko enlacée avec la sienne.

- oh!Yumi, j'allais oublier, je vous remercie infiniment de votre patience et de votre extrême gentillesse avec moi, vous êtes la bienvenue dans notre maison à tout moment! Dit-il avant de finalement s'en aller.

Sachiko et Yumi s'enlacèrent tendrement, puis s'embrassèrent tout aussi doucement que possible.

...

Note de l'auteur : hé! Oui vous aurez certainement compris que le premier regard n'était pas le double sens que vous auriez pu croire au départ, la vérité c'est qu'au départ j'avais l'idée qu'elle se voient nue mais ensuite je me suis dites que le premier regard sur quelqu'un est souvent le bon et je me suis dit qu'intégrer un moment avec le fameux grand-père de Sachiko serait lus riche pour l'histoire ^^

c'est pas grave, leur nudité sera pour une autre fois ^^


	6. first Jalousy

First

Chapitre 6 :first jalousy

Yumi était dans sa chambre, elle était censée faire ses devoirs mais honnêtement son esprit était ailleurs, elle se rappelait des paroles du grand-père de Sachiko.

Quelque chose la tracassait également, "comment sa famille réagirait-elle lorsqu'elle leur annoncerait? Seront-il content? Fâché?" Yumi savait que sa famille ne voulait que son bonheur mais seraient-ils vraiment satisfait si son bonheur est avec une autre femme?

Elle n'entendit pas tous de suite la sonnerie du téléphone, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit-compte, elle se précipita sur le combiné du téléphone comme un faucon sur sa proie.

- allô? Dit-elle

- eh!bien ma Yumi que ce passe t'il j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait personne chez toi! Déclara Sachiko

- non je...je pensais Sachiko! Dit-elle

- et puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais? Ce n'était pas à une autre que moi j'espère? Demanda Sachiko c'était plus une taquinerie qu'une véritable question.

- non! Bien sur que non...je pensais à ... ma famille! Dit-elle calmement hésitante

- Yumi, tu sais je ne veux pas te pousser à leur dire tant que tu ne seras pas prête! Expliqua Sachiko

Yumi soupira puis continue

- je sais Sachiko...mais je ne veux pas me cacher après tous il n'y a pas à avoir honte je veux pouvoir leur faire partager le bonheur que je ressens lorsque je suis avec toi! Déclara t'elle

Heureusement Yumi ne voyait pas le visage rougissant de Sachiko...

- je serais avec toi lorsque tu le diras! Répondit-elle

- merci Sachiko...répondit Yumi

- avant que je n'oublies ça te dirais de m'accompagner ce week-end à l'anniversaire de Youko-sama, elle vient tous juste de me téléphoner pour me le demander et j'ai penser qu'on pourrais peut-être annoncer officiellement notre relation? Proposa Sachiko

Yumi souria de toutes ses dents

- bien-sûr...rien ne me ferait plus plaisir...je vais demander à mes parents jusqu'à quel heure je peux rester! Dit-elle

- mmmhhh! Yumi...tu sais, tu peux rester dormir chez moi ! Déclara Sachiko

- merci... alors je te dirais la réponse demain à l'école...je t'aime! Déclara t'elle avant de raccrocher, Yumi soupira profondément avant de se laisser tomber de tous son poids sur son matelas.

" comment vais-je leur annoncer?" se demanda t'elle

Le lendemain alors que Yumi marchait calmement vers la statue, quelque chose vint la saisir par derrière, au début elle aurait bien sûr penser à Sachiko mais lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de la personne derrière elle lui dire.

- alors mon chaton on est perdu dans ses pensées érotique?

Il n'y avait dès lors plus aucun doute sur la détentrice de cette voie.

- Sei-sama! Grogna t'elle en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de ses bras.

- oh!lala tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui...tu n'as pas eu ta dose quotidienne de Sachiko? Demanda Sei, Yumi rougit

- qu'est-ce que vous inventer encore! Répliqua t'elle en se dégageant de Sei.

Avant que Sei n'est pu dire une autre de ses répliqua fulgurante, Sachiko se tenait là entre Yumi et Sei et lui lançait un regard menaçant.

- veuillez laisser Yumi tranquille! Lui conseilla t'elle

Sei souria jusqu'à ses oreilles et contourna Sachiko pour donner un baiser sur la joue de Yumi avant de partir.

- je vous vois ce week-end les soeur d'une pierre deux coup! Lança t'elle en partant d'une manière décontractée.

Sachiko se retourna vers Yumi et sortit son mouchoir pour lui essuie la joue ou Sei avait poser ses lèvres.

- Yumi...pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te défends pas? Demanda Sachiko, son regard lançait de la douleur

- j'ai essayer de me défendre mais Sei-sama est intouchable ! Répondit-elle

- Je déteste lorsqu'elle pose ses mains ou sa bouche sur toi...et toi on dirait que ça t'amuse de me tourmenter! Répliqua Sachiko visiblement énervée, Yumi lui prit sa main dans la sienne

- bien sûr que non... c'est toi que j'aime, elle peut me toucher ou m'embrasser autant qu'elle veut jamais elle ne me fera ressentir ce que je ressent lorsque c'est toi qui m'embrasse! Expliqua Yumi

Les yeux de Sachiko se radoucir, elle serra Yumi dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux, elle n'en avait rien à faire que d'autres personnes puissent les voir tous ce qu'elle voulait en se moment c'était de sentir Yumi contre elle.

- Yumi tu me promets de ne plus te laisser faire...je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi? Demanda Sachiko, Yumi rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

- je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne me colle pas tous le temps! Répondit-elle.

Sachiko sembla peut satisfaite mais si Yumi lui disait qu'elle allait arrêter d'encourager les comportements irrespectueux de Sei-sama alors Sachiko la croyait.

Lors de la pause de l'après-midi, Yumi était pensive, regardant par la fenêtre du couloir...

" quel est la bonne solution?" se demanda t'elle

Sachiko sourit en voyant Yumi tournée vers la fenêtre, la jeune fille semblait absorbée par ses pensées, Sachiko fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que le front de sa petite amie était déformé avec une barre de frustration, doucement elle s'approcha enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Yumi.

- qu'est-ce qui 'inquiète comme-ça? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi soupira profondément

- ce n'est rien...ne t'inquiète pas! Déclara t'elle

Sachiko desserra ses bras et s'apprêtait à laisser Yumi seule lorsque les mains de Yumi la retinrent.

- reste...s'il te plaît! Supplia t'elle

Sachiko se remit donc dans sa position précédente, Yumi laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre l'épaule de Sachiko, croisant son regard.

Sachiko embrassa tendrement le front de Yumi.

Soudain un fort toussotement les forcèrent à regarder en arrière pour apercevoir Rei avec un air réprobateur sur son visage.

- allez-vous tous...vous n'avez jamais vu des amoureux! Déclara t'elle pour chasser la foule d'étudiantes qui épiaient peu discrètement le couple, les étudiantes retournèrent à leurs activités.

- et vous 2... ne me regardez pas comme-ça! Vous auriez pu trouver un autre endroit au lieu de vous donner en spectacle devant tous le monde! Grogna Rei agacée.

Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent effarées.

- Rei...calme-toi! Nous ne faisions rien qui puisse justifier que l'on se cache! Répondit Sachiko

- tu ne te doute pas que tous tes fans sont jalouse de ta proximité et ta tendresse avec Yumi? demanda Rei

- enfin...ce n'est pas comme-ci s'était un secret...nous sortons ensemble il est donc normal que les gens assistent à des moments tendre entre-nous! Reprit Sachiko.

- eh! Bien essayer de vous contrôler un peu ça pourrait déranger des personnes qui ont des problème romantique! S'exclama t'elle avant de partir en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents.

- Eh! Bien...elle est de mauvaise humeur! Dit Yumi doucement

- oui, je me demande ce qu'elle à voulu dire par "les personnes qui ont des problèmes romantique"? Interrogea Sachiko

- peut-être à t'elle ce genre de difficulté! Énonça Yumi

- peu-importe nous ne pouvons pas nous mêler de ses affaires! Reprit Sachiko.

Â ce moment même, dans les toilettes de l'école, Rei passait de l'eau froide sur son visage.

Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à ses amies, même si elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin elle ne s'en voulait pas, cet accès de colère si soudain lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais partager cet proximité avec la personne qu'elle aimait l'enrageait.

- c'est si injuste! Dit-elle

avant de claquer son poing dans un des mûrs de la pièce.


	7. first exchange

Chapitre 7

First exchange:

Yumi était dans sa chambre, elle essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur ses devoirs mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la seule personne qui faisait battre son coeur, elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'elle irait dormir chez elle cette fois-ci... un mélange de peur et de hâte coulait en elle.

Soudain, sa mère entra dans la chambre de sa fille, elle paraissait dérangée par quelque chose.

- Yumi est-ce que tous ce passe bien à l'école? Demanda t'elle visiblement inquiète

- bien-sûr maman pourquoi cette question? Déclara Yumi étonnée

- bien, tu es toujours plongée dans tes pensées...alors je me demandais si il ne t'était rien arrive, tu sais tu peux tous me dire ma puce si il se passe quelque chose ! Reprit sa mère en s'asseyant sur le lit de Yumi.

- non maman je t'assure tous va bien! Répondit Yumi en souriant à sa mère

- très bien alors je ne t'embête plus alors...le dîné va bientôt être près! Expliqua sa mère avant de quitter sa chambre.

"Désolé maman je t'ai menti !" pensa Yumi

Yumi trifouillait sa nourriture avec sa fourchette une fois de plus ses pensées dérivaient vers autre chose.

- Yumi? Appela son père

Yumi sursauta et le regarda

- tu n'as pas faim? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Demanda t'il inquiet

- non papa! C'est rien, j'attendais juste que ça refroidisse un peu! Dit-elle en avalant une bouchée.

- Yumi... ton père et moi voulons te demander quelque chose? Demanda sa mère hésitante

- qu'est-ce qui se passe maman? Demanda Yumi " j'espère qu'ils n'ont rien découvert!" pensa t'elle

- comme tu vas chez Sachiko ce week-end nous nous sommes demandés si elle ne pouvait pas venir dormir à la maison vendredi comme-ça vous partiriez ensemble? Proposa son père

- bien il faut que je lui demande! Dit-elle

Yumi soupira intérieurement de savoir que ses parents n'avaient pas lancé la discussion de son comportement récemment étrange.

Le lendemain à l'école, lorsqu'elle arriva à la grille elle fut stupéfaite de voir Sachiko qui semblait attendre, elle se hâta vers elle en souriant.

- Yumi, désolé hier j'étais partie avec mon grand-père pour une réunion d'entreprise mais ma mère m'à transmis ton message et je serais ravie de passer une nuit chez toi! Dit-elle

Yumi sourit intensément et sauta au cou de Sachiko dans la joie.

- Yumi? Dit Sachiko dans la surprise

- excuse-moi j'étais tellement contente! Expliqua t'elle en se détachant du cou de sa petite amie.

Sachiko serra ses bras autour de Yumi rougissante, et déposa un baisé sur sa joue en lui caressant les cheveux.

- tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser j'aime te sentir tous contre-moi! Lui chuchota t'elle à l'oreille.

Elle sourit fièrement en remarquant la couleur rouge écarlate qui recouvrait le teint de Yumi, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et elles avancèrent vers la rose mansion.

Lorsqu'enfin les cours et la réunion se terminèrent après ce qui sembla un éternité, Sachiko et Yumi quittèrent l'école, se tenant la main.

- Yumi...as-tu décidé de leur dire? Demanda Sachiko en remarquant l'agitation soudaine de Yumi, celle-ci ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête positivement.

- oui,mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre! Expliqua t'elle, Sachiko caressa la main de Yumi avec son pouce lui offrant un sourire confiant et chaleureux.

- si tu reste honnête avec toi même je suis certaine que tous se passeras très bien! Rassura Sachiko.

Sachiko et Yumi montèrent dans le bus qui les conduiraient à l'arrêt le plus proche de la maison de Yumi.

Yumi posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de Sachiko et ferma les yeux un instant, cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait toujours lorsqu'elle était proche de Sachiko continuait de faire effet.

- je te remercie! Dit-elle doucement en ouvrant les yeux et en rencontrant les 2 orbes couleur océan de Sachiko qui étaient posé sur elle avec un regard gorgé d'amour.

- pourquoi? Demanda Sachiko étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire sincère.

- parce que tu es toujours là pour moi peu importe ce qui se passe! Dit Yumi, les yeux de Sachiko s'agrandirent avant de se fermer doucement, rapprochant son visage de celui de Yumi afin de sceller leurs lèvres ensemble , lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine familière, elle se détourna.

" avait-il remarqué?" se demanda Sachiko un peu paniquée.

- Yuuki? Appela Yumi aussi angoissée que frustrée par la rencontre inattendue de son frère.

- pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon? Tu agis vraiment de façon bizarre ces derniers temps! Déclara Yuuki

Yumi parut se détendre "ouf! Il n'a pas vu dieux merci!" pensa t'elle soulagée.

- que fais-tu ici? Tu ne devrais pas déjà être à la maison? N'avais-tu pas dit que tu n'avais pas de réunion aujourd'hui? Demanda Yumi

- tu me surveille maintenant?je n'ai pas le droit de traîner un peu avec les copains après les cours? Demanda t'il visiblement agacé.

Sachiko fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle entendit de quelle manière menaçante Yuuki répondait à Yumi.

- Yuuki! Calme-toi! Je pense que ce que Yumi voulait dire c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à te voir dans le même bus qu'elle! Expliqua Sachiko avec le ton impératif qu'elle venait d'utilisé il était clair que Yuuki n'aurait nulle intérêt à s'adresser une nouvelle fois de cette façon à Yumi parce que Sachiko deviendrait encore plus menaçante que maintenant.

Yumi, Sachiko et Yuuki descendirent tous les trois à l'arrêt qui se trouvait au coin de la rue ou la maison de Yumi était.

- dit Yumi? Appela Yuuki en remarquant le regard amoureux que sa soeur venait de lancer à Sachiko, enfin l'avait-il bien décoder ce regard? non! Ce n'était pas possible qu'il se soit tromper...

- qu'y a t'il Yuuki? Demanda Yumi en se retournant vers son frère.

- serait-il possible que vous seriez...commença Yuuki visiblement gêné "mais pourquoi je demande ça moi! C'est évident que ce n'est pas possible et pourtant dans le bus c'était comme si elles allaient s'embrasser!" pensa Yuuki il fut sortit de sa pensée lorsqu'il sentit un main posée sur son épaule et rencontra les yeux pénétrant de Sachiko.

- oui! Répondit calmement Sachiko mettant fin à ses interrogations, Yuuki ne dit rien mais avança rapidement vers la maison.

Yumi parut inquiète de le voir aussi bouleversé mais elle ne mentirait plus, sa relation avec Sachiko et ses sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour elle était sincères et profonds.

- je suis désolé de lui avoir répondu à ta place! Déclara Sachiko

Yumi la serra dans ses bras creusant sa tête dans son cou, et inhalant son odeur autant qu'elle le pouvait pour s'en imprégner.

- tu as bien fait, quand tu es près de moi je me sens courageuse et je sais que maintenant je peux leur dire sans problème! Dit-elle.

Yumi et Sachiko entrèrent l'une après l'autre dans la maison de la famille Fukuzawa , accueillie toutes les 2 par la mère de Yumi, Miki.

- merci de m'avoir inviter! Dit Sachiko

- je vous en prie Ogasawara-san, ne soyez pas aussi formelle, vous êtes la grande soeur de Yumi et vous faites donc partie intégrante de la famille, entrez! Dit Miki souriant

Sachiko s'imprégna de l'atmosphère chaleureuse et simple de cette maison, sur chaque mur se trouvait des photos d'enfants représentant probablement Yumi et Yuuki.

- votre maison est magnifique! Complimenta Sachiko en détaillant la photo accrochée devant elle, elle représentait les parents de Yumi qui tenait un petit bébé qui dormait paisiblement avec des rosettes sur ses joues.

- merci Ogasawara-san! Répondit Miki en retournant vers sa cuisine, elle sourit en voyant le regard pétillant de Sachiko occupée à regarder une de leur photo de famille.

- est-ce toi Yumi? Demanda Sachiko , Yumi rougit et acquiesça de la tête en souriant.

- Yumi, tu peux emmener Sachiko et l'aider à s'installer dans ta chambre, je t'appellerais lorsque le dîné sera près! Déclara Miki déjà occupée à remuez de la soupe dans une marmite et criant assez fort pour que sa fille l'entende.

Yumi emmena Sachiko dans sa chambre en la tirant doucement par la main, montant également ses affaires.

Sachiko regarda l'intérieur de la chambre de Yumi dans tous ses détails, c'était bien à ce genre de décoration dont elle s'attendait.

Sachiko regarda un photo dans un cadre qui les représentaient toutes les 2 et caressa la photo de Yumi de son index, elle sourit pensant au souvenir de cette photo, leur première rencontre, soudain il lui sembla que quelque chose de chaud était osé sur son ventre, elle déménagea son regard couleur saphir et aperçu les mains de Yumi, sentant son souffle chauffé son dos.

- elle n'est pas aussi grande et aussi belle que ta chambre mais maintenant ma chambre est également la tienne et tu peu en disposé comme bon t'en semblera! Avoua Yumi plaçant un baisé entre les omoplates de Sachiko.

Ce geste envoya des frissons dans tous le corps de Sachiko, elle n'avait jamais perdu le sens de son corp comme-ça avant, des papillons s'envolaient dans le ventre de Sachiko et une chaleur se diffusait dans tous son corp, juste avec le contact et la chaleur entre les 2 tissus de leurs corps serré l'un contre l'autre.

- ta chambre est magnifique c'est exactement le genre de chambre que je te voyais posséder! Complimenta t'elle en se retournant pour être face à face avec Yumi, l'enlaçant doucement, elle rougit lorsque Yumi posa la tête sur sa poitrine, même à travers le tissus la pression de l tête de Yumi sur sa poitrine réussissait à lui envoyer un sentiment de désir intense.

- eh! Bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te jettes de cette façon sur mon corp! Taquina t'elle, elle regarda moqueusement sa petite amie rougir de plus en plus.

- mais c'est que je...balbutia Yumi, elle ne savait plus quoi faire lorsqu'elle entendit Sachiko rire intensément.

Yumi rit une moue boudeuse.

- ce n'est pas drôle... dit-elle faisant mine d'être fâchée, Sachiko appuya doucement son doit sur sa joue

- tu es si mignonne je suis désolé mais la tentation était trop grande! S'excusa t'elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Yumi, soudain leur baisé fut interrompu par la voie de la mère de Yumi qui criait en as de l'escaliers que le dîné était servit.

Sachiko et Yumi descendirent joyeusement de l'étage et rencontrèrent le père de Yumi qui venait tous juste de rentrer du travail et Yuuki qui portait un air taciturne sur son visage et était assis .

Sachiko était émerveillée de la façon dont se passait le repas, le père racontait sa journée, sa mère raconta la sienne, Yumi raconta sa journée , il n'y avait que Yuuki qui gardait les yeux rivé sur son assiette.

- et toi! Yuuki tu as passé une bonne journée? Demanda le père de Yumi

Yuuki ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette et émit un léger grognement

- Yuuki ta journée ne s'est pas bien passée? Qu'y a t'il? Demanda Miki inquiète du bien être de son fils.

- ma journée s'est très bien passée c'est mon trajet en bus qui s'est mal passé! Déclara t'il

Yumi et Sachiko adoptèrent un air surpris sur leur visage.

- tu as pris le même bus que Yumi et Sachiko c'est bien cela? Demanda Miki

Yuuki se leva avec un air visiblement énervé et claqua ses mains sur la table.

- mais vous nez voyez pas que Yumi vous ment! Allez Yumi dit leur au lieu de tourner autour du pot dit leur ce que tu es entrain de faire! S'exclama Yuuki avant de quitter la table furieux.

Les regards de Miki et de son mari se portèrent vers Yumi qui paraissait aussi choquée que Sachiko.

- Yumi que s'est-il passé avec ton frère? Demanda Miki

- maman, papa! Il y a quelque chose d'important que je voudrais vous dire! Commença Yumi

Miki prit un air extrêmement inquiète sur son visage.

- Yumi tu n'es pas enceinte tous de même? Demanda t'elle , Yumi prit un air surpris

- quoi Yumi , qui est le père je vais le...commença sont père paraissant très en colère

- arrêter, il ne s'agit pas de ça, je ne suis pas enceinte! Répondit Yumi, Miki et son mari se détendirent un tant sois peu.

- alors que se passe t'il? Demanda son père

- bien, en fait, je suis amoureuse de Sachiko! Dit-elle en souriant à Sachiko qui lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main.

Ses parents se regardèrent d'un air soulagé que ce ne soit pas grave, mais sa mère garda un air inquiet.

- Yumi, je comprend ce que tu essaie de nous dire... déclara Miki

Les parent de Yumi paraissaient abasourdis par les révélations de leur fille, alors que son père était visiblement déçu sa mère fut la seule à relever la tête et à croiser le regard de Sachiko.

- l'aimes-tu? Demanda t'elle

- oui! Répondit calmement Sachiko, Miki s'apaisa et sourit au couple devant elle.

- êtes-vous heureuse? Demanda Miki à l'intention de Sachiko et de sa fille

- oui maman on l'est! Répondit Yumi souriant

- très bien alors je suis heureuse aussi, allez chéri dit leur! Déclara t'elle en tapant l'épaule de son mari.

- bien, Sachiko, Yumi, si vous êtes certaine de vos sentiments alors personne dans cette famille ne s'y opposera! Reprit Yuichiro en souriant à sa fille.

- merci! Déclara Yumi de tous son coeur.

- je pense qu'il faudra un peu de temps à Yuuki pour s'y faire mais ne vous en faites pas il reviendra vers vous! Déclara Yuichiro

Le repas se termina et Sachiko et Yumi offrirent leur aide pour débarrasser la table et laver la vaisselle.

Miki regardait le couple harmonieux qui travaillait devant elle, Yumi lavait les assiette et Sachiko les essuyaient.

- les filles j'ai juste une question! Dit Miki, Yumi et Sachiko se retournèrent vers Miki

- est-ce que ta famille est au courant Sachiko? Demanda Miki

- oui et ils ne s'y opposeront pas! Répondit-elle

- très bien... juste une dernière chose! Déclara Miki en enlaçant sa fille par derrière et en caressant son ventre, j'espère que le moment venu vous m'offrirez la joie d'être grand-mère! S'exclama t'elle avant de s'en aller laissant Sachiko et Yumi rouge comme des tomates.

- euh! Je m'excuse Sachiko pour le comportement de ma mère! Déclara Yumi toujours aussi rouge

- ne t'excuse pas, je pense que je peux comprendre, ma mère m'as déjà proposé des cliniques d'insémination! Déclara Sachiko en se remémorant la façon dont sa mère lui avait informé des possibilités de concevoir un enfant et lui avait donné un dossier avec des brochures sur les différents établissements ou ils utilisaient ce procédé.

Â vrai dire jamais Yumi ou Sachiko ne s'étaient projetée dans le futur à ce point là, auront-il la joie d'avoir un enfant? Qui des deux le porteraient? Ce n'était même jamais venu dans leur esprit.

- au fait Sachiko je ne t'ai jamais demandé si tu voulais avoir des enfants! Reprit Yumi

- je ne me l'était même pas demandé moi-même! Répondit Sachiko

Il était certainement encore trop tôt dans leur relation pour penser à ce genre de chose, la seule chose dont elles étaient certaines c'est qu'elles voulaient construire leur avenir ensemble.


	8. first revelation

First:

Chapitre 8: First revelation

Yumi ne pouvait dormir, la révélation s'était très bien passée et ses craintes avaient été dissipée rapidement, pourtant quelque chose la tracassait encore.

Yumi se retourna dans son lit finissant par rencontrer le regard de Sachiko, apparemment elle non plus ne dormait pas.

- t'ai-je réveillée? Demanda Yumi en caressant la joue de Sachiko du bout des doigts, Sachiko embrassa ses doigts tendrement.

- non, je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus! Déclara t'elle.

Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent calmement, puis Yumi se rapprocha de Sachiko.

Sachiko reposa sa main sur le dessus des hanches de Yumi, partageant un sourire et se regardant yeux dans les yeux.

- je t'aime Sachiko! Murmura Yumi en traçant les contours de la mâchoire de Sachiko avec ses longs doigts puis elle passa son index sur les lèvres roses et douces à souhait de Sachiko.

Les yeux de Sachiko s'agrandirent à cette révélation, la voie de Yumi était si jolie lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton sexy.

Les joues de Sachiko étaient anormalement rouges pour elle, heureusement l'obscurité rendait son état imperceptible, Sachiko commença à caresser doucement la hanche recouverte de tissus de Yumi.

Partageant ce moment de tendresse et de câlin, elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour dire ce qu'elles ressentaient, les regard, les sourires et les gestes tendres suffisaient amplement.

C'est enlacée l'une avec l'autre qu'elles se réveillèrent le matin, Yumi regarda un moment Sachiko dormir, elle ne se lasserait pas de la voir aussi paisible.

- mmmhh! Yumi...arrête de me regarder dormir! Chuchota Sachiko

Yumi sursauta "comment pouvait-elle savoir?"

- je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Répondit Yumi en prenant appuis sur son flanc pour continuer à regarder Sachiko qui avait toujours les yeux fermer.

Sachiko offrit son dos à Yumi en se retournant de l'autre côté, Yumi fit la moue un instant puis positionna à 4 pattes dans le lit, ses bras placé d'un côté et de l'autre de Sachiko.

- je te vois encore! Dit-elle pour la narguer, Sachiko sourit puis ouvrit ses yeux regardant le regard espiègle que lui lançait Yumi.

- tu n'es pas décidée à me laisser dormir un peu plus n'est-ce pas? Demanda Sachiko avec un air évident

- mmmhhh! non de toutes façon si tu dormais tu ne parlerais pas! Déclara Yumi, soudain, Sachiko renversa la situation, Yumi couchée sur le dos et Sachiko assise dessus .

- tu mérites une punition...pour avoir troublé mon sommeil innocent! Dit Sachiko avant d'assaillir le ventre de Yumi de chatouille, Yumi se tordait de rire.

- arrête...onee-sama...je t'en prie! Disait-elle en rigolant

Sachiko s'arrêta puis continua de regarder Yumi qui en riait encore...

- tu m'as eu pas surprise...c'est pas juste! Lança Yumi d'une mine boudeuse avant de sauter au cou de Sachiko et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sachiko fut tellement étonnée par ce geste qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et qu'elle et Yumi tombèrent sur le sol de la chambre avec un grand fracas.

Yumi n'avait pas arrêter d'embrasser Sachiko même lorsqu'elles étaient tombées.

- Yumi qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Miki en rentrant dans la chambre avec un air inquiet, avec autant de bruit l'une d'elles venaient peut-être de se blesser, mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle ne vit que 2 adolescentes amoureuses et occuper à s'embrasser tendrement.

Miki roula des yeux au plafond...Même si elle était à présent au courant pour sa fille, elle devait avouer que de les voir s'embrasser ça lui faisait quand même drôle.

Yumi et Sachiko brisèrent leur baisé et se retournèrent vers la mère de Yumi avec leurs visage rougissant.

- euh!maman c'est je...commençait Yumi

- ça va Yumi, j'ai été jeune et amoureuse moi aussi...mais si vous pouviez éviter de faire du bruit, c'est le seul jour de congé de ton père dans la semaine! Dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Yumi et Sachiko se regardèrent rougissante, puis Sachiko caressa la joue de Yumi, laissant ses doigts errer jusqu'à son cou avant de tirer Yumi vers elle et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sentir les lèvres douce, humide et chaude de Yumi s'ouvrir et se fermer sur ses propre lèvres, il n'y avait rien de plus exaltant pour elle, enfin pour le moment...

Sachiko n'avait qu'une envie grandissante en elle, elle voulait caresser Yumi, explorer tous son corp avec sa langue , elle lécha goulûment les lèvres de Yumi puis elle captura sa lèvre inférieur continuant à l'embrasser.

Yumi sentit la langue de Sachiko passer sur ses lèvres, puis Sachiko captura sa lèvres inférieur la suçant avant de continuer à l'embrasser.

" est-ce à cela qu'elle pense? Peut-être que le moment est venu..." pensa Yumi avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres et d'aventurer sa langues dans la bouche chaude de Sachiko rencontrant sa langue.

Sachiko et Yumi ne put réprimer un petit gémissement au même moment avant de se détacher, haletante et hésitante car même si leur baiser étaient plus chauffés ils n'en était pas moins maladroit pour le moment.

Yumi était clairement rougissante, heureusement pour Sachiko cela se voyait moins, Sachiko enlaça Yumi posant son front contre son cou.

Yumi se rapprocha des lèvres de Sachiko et au moment ou leur lèvres allaient une fois de plus se rencontrer, la voie de Miki voyagea dans la maison.

- à table! Le petit déjeuner est servi!

Yumi se releva aidant Sachiko à faire de même, les 2 filles descendirent un sourire sur leur visage.

Le sourire de Yumi disparu lorsqu'elle vit son frère assis à table et qui commençait à entamer son repas.

- Bonjour Yuuki! Déclara Sachiko, Yuuki leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sachiko

- Yo! Déclara t'il avant d'engouffrer une bouchée

- Yuuki! Tu pourrais accueillir Sachiko plus aimablement! Déclara Miki mécontente des actions de son fils.

- Yuuki...pourquoi es-tu fâché? Demanda Yumi, voir son frère aussi mécontent lui faisait de la peine.

- je ne suis pas fâché Yumi, tu es ma soeur et quoi que tu fasses je te soutiendrais toujours...mais il va juste me falloir du temps pour m'y faire! Dit-il

Yumi se sentit soulagée, elle avait vraiment peur que son frère la déteste à cause de son homosexualité.

- au fait ma chérie, quant quitteras-tu la maison pour aller à l'anniversaire de ton amie? Demanda son père

- zut! C'est vrai...j'ai complètement oublié d'aller acheter un cadeaux! Dit-elle inquiète

- Yumi, tu ne changera jamais! Reprit Miki

- si tu veux on peut aller dans les magasins ensemble? Proposa Sachiko

- oui, faisons-ça! Maman, la soirée est annoncée vers 18H30! Répondit Yumi.

Sachiko et Yumi déjeunèrent, puis s'habillèrent avant de partir en métro dans les rues commerçante de Tokyo.

Sachiko marchait main dans la main avec Yumi, elle se sentait bien comme-ça...

- Sachiko? Tu lui as prit quoi? demanda Yumi curieuse

- rien, je m'étais doutée que tu oublierais alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrais peut-être lui faire un cadeau ensemble? Proposa Sachiko

- tu me connais trop bien! Reprit Yumi surprise

Sachiko la prit par les épaules pour la faire passer devant elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- bien...tu es ma petite amie! Dit-elle

Sachiko et Yumi décidèrent de lui acheter un collier, un fine chaîne en or avec un pendentif représentant une rose en or lui aussi.

Puis elles passèrent devant une vitrine de magasin.

- tu vas t'habiller comment ce soir? Demanda Yumi

- bien je vais mettre un jeans bleu foncé avec une blouse manche mi-longue de couleur Lilas et des chaussures à talons brunes pourquoi me demandes-tu cela? Questionna Sachiko

- j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être accordée nos tenue comme...un couple! Répondit Yumi

- ça sonne bien à mes oreilles! Répondit Sachiko en souriant.

Le soir venu, tous le monde était déjà arrivé au restaurant ou l'anniversaire avait été organiser, sauf Sachiko et Yumi.

- ce n'est-pas normale, d'habitude elles ne sont jamais en retard! Remarqua Youko

- ne t'en fais pas elles ne vont as tarder peut-être ont-elles eut un léger contre-temps! Répondit Eriko pour rassurer son amie, comme elle disait cela, Sachiko et Yumi entrèrent en même temps main dans la main dans le restaurant.

Tous le monde remarqua que leurs tenues étaient assorties, mais personnes ne dit mot, Yumi portait une blouse à bretelle de couleur Lilas, une min-jupe en jeans Bleue foncée, des bas noir transparent et des ballerines noires, Sachiko ,elle, portait un jeans bleu foncé avec une blouse manche mi-longue de couleur Lilas et des chaussures à talons brunes .

Elles arrivèrent à la table, regardant Youko et s'excusant de leur retard.

- je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez? Demanda Sei toujours indiscrètement, Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent surprise.

- rien qui puisse vous intéresser! Rétorqua Sachiko en s'asseyant en face de Youko avec Yumi à côté d'elle.

Puis Yumi sortit une petite boîte attachée avec un ruban rouge tire-bouchonné et le tendit à Youko.

- bon anniversaire Youko-sama, c'est de notre part à toutes les 2! Dit-elle

Youko souleva son sourcil d'un air clairement soupçonneux avant de prendre la boîte et de commencer à l'ouvrir doucement.

- j'espère que ce cadeaux vous plaira onee-sama! Dit Sachiko, Youko l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique collier avec un pendentif en forme de rose.

- merci les filles, il est magnifique! Dit-elle avant de se lever et de prendre Sachiko et Yumi dans ses bras.

- tu veux que je te l'attache? Proposa Sei une fois que Youko revint à sa place

- merci ce serait gentil de ta part! Accepta Youko .

Le serveur apporta l'apéritif maison alcoolisé, une coupe de kir pour tous monde, elles levèrent leurs verres à la santé de Youko.

Puis Sachiko attira l'attention de tous le monde

- hum!hum! Commença t'elle, une fois que tous les yeux furent fixés sur elle avec un air interrogatif, j'aimerais profité que nous soyons toutes réunie pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, certaine sont déjà au courant et d'autres pas encore alors je tenais à vous le dire! Commença Sachiko

- nous dire quoi? Demanda Youko

- onee-sama, les filles, Yumi et moi nous formons un couple! Répondit-elle en saisissant Yumi par les épaules et en se rapprochant d'elle.

Tous le monde parut surpris, pour Yoshino ,Nana , Noriko et Shimako elles furent bouche bée.

Youko sourit à cette bonne nouvelle.

- je suis contente pour vous! Dit-elle

- je le savais! S'exclama Sei avec un air triomphant sur son visage.

- qui à fait le premier pas? Demanda Eriko à cette question, toutes se tournèrent vers le nouveau couple, Yumi rougit légèrement.

- je lui ai volé un baisé! Dit-elle toujours rougissante

- ça fait combien de temps? Demanda Youko

- ça fait 1 mois! Répondit Sachiko en prenant un gorgée

- mmmhh! Petite coquine il a du s'en passer des choses entre-vous pour que vous soyez aussi cachottière! Lança Sei un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles, Yumi faillit cracher tous le kir qu'elle avait en bouche puis rougit en laissant un cri de surprise sortir de sa bouche.

- Héhé! Sachiko, connaissant Yumi je parie qu'elle est bruyante quand vous êtes dans le lit? Demanda Sei une pointe de moquerie dans sa voie, Yumi rougit encore plus fort tandis que les yeux de Sachiko rétrécissaient dans la colère.

- cela ne vous regarde aucunement! Sei-sama! Dit-elle froidement

Yumi posa sa main tendrement sur le bas du dos de Sachiko qui s'était levée pour lui signifier qu'elle devait se calmer, soudain la main de Yumi glissa sans faire exprès sur les fesses de Sachiko qui laissa sortir un gémissement de plaisir.

Sachiko rougit en s'asseyant.

- je suis désolé ma main à glisser sans le vouloir! S'excusa Yumi devenue très rouge.

- oh!oh!bien rattrapé Yumi...je vois que tu n'es pas la seule à être expressive! S'exclama Sei en faisant un clin d'oeil à Yumi avant que leurs camarades ne commence à rire.

Pendant le repas, tous le monde parlaient et riaient sauf Yumi qui paraissait être une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées.

- Onee-sama? Appela Touko, lorsqu'elle vit le regard fixe de Yumi, elle lui donna un petit coup de coude , Onee-sama? Répéta t'elle un peu plus fort, Yumi cligna des yeux puis regarda Touko , est-ce que je peux avoir le poivre s'il-vous plaît? Demanda Touko

- le poivre? Répéta Yumi d'un air perplexe

Touko montra du doigt le petit poivrier qui se trouvait en face de Yumi

- oui...Onee-sama le poivre! Reprit-elle

- oh! Oui? Excuse-moi Touko! S'exclama Yumi en prenant le poivrier et en le tendant à Touko, tiens! Dit-elle

Sachiko qui avait remarqué que Yumi avait été distraite, elle se rapprocha de son oreille.

- y a t'il quelque-chose qui ne va pas? demanda Sachiko en chuchotant le plus discrètement possible mais bien sur cela n'échappa à personne.

- il n'y a rien Sachiko ne t'inquiète pas! Reprit Yumi chuchotant aussi à Sachiko, celle-ci remarquant tous les regards tournés avec curiosité vers elles, saisit la main de Yumi et l'emmena au toilette.

- excusez-nous! Dit-elle

- mais-ou vont-elle? Demanda Yoshino

Sei prit un air espiègle

- oh! Elles vont sûrement se tripoter dans les toilettes! dit-elle d'un air évident

- non! Sachiko est bien élevée elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille! Nia Youko

- Shiori aussi était bien élevée! Argumenta Sei


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:First Touch

Yumi suivit docilement Sachiko jusqu'au toilette, rougissant lorsque sa petite amie l'enferma dans une toilette avec elle.

Sachiko planta son regard dans le sien, un regard inquiet et pour le moins troublant, Yumi allait entrouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque le long doigt mince de Sachiko vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Yumi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Sachiko en laissant glisser doucement son doigt des lèvres de Yumi et venir poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Sachiko...je je suis vraiment désolée pour tantôt je voulais pas te toucher comme-ça devant tous le monde c'était un accident! S'écria t'elle au bord des larmes, Sachiko la prit dans ses bras.

- Yumi tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour si peux, enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour quoi que ce soit...puis t'ai je dit que je t'en voulais? demanda Sachiko caressant le dos de Yumi

- euh! non! Répondit Yumi

- je vais te faire voir ce que j'ai ressentis! Clama Sachiko un sourire sournois sur ses lèvres , elle descendit progressivement ses mains pour qu'elles caressent doucement le derrière de Yumi.

Yumi laissa échapper un petit cris de surprise, un sentiment intense monta en elle comme lorsqu'on allume un briquet et qu'on le laisse tomber dans une mare d'essence, son corp à grimper de quelque degré en une seconde.

C'était comme-ci tous son corp avait besoin de se faire toucher par Sachiko, comme-ci il réagissait de sa propre volonté, Yumi posa ses mains sur les épaules de Sachiko croisant son regard.

Les yeux de Sachiko s'agrandirent "est-ce le désir que je lis dans son regard?" pensa t'elle, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre car Yumi unis ses lèvres à celle de Sachiko, la respiration essouflée, Yumi et Sachiko rompirent leur baisé pour respirer à nouveau, Sachiko caressa le ventre de Yumi doucement, remontant sa main vers sa poitrine lorsque ...

- eh!les petites coquines, on vous attend pour couper le gâteaux alors rhabillez-vous vite! S'exclama Sei-sama avant de repartir.

Sachiko posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yumi

- j'ai tellement envie de toi! Dit-elle

Yumi rougit une fois de plus

- je sais mais si nous n'y allons pas, Sei-sama va revenir nous chercher! Répondit Yumi

Sachiko soupira avant de poser un délicat baisé sur la joue de sa petite amie...

- je déteste lorsque tu as raison! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Sachiko et Yumi rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui les regardaient avec curiosités

- tous va bien Yumi? Demanda Youko

- oui,oui! Sachiko et moi avions juste besoin de parler en privé! Répondit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Sei les regarda avec un sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles, le signe qu'elle allait encore dire quelque chose qui allait les gêner.

- ah!oui c'est vrai, maintenant lorsqu'on à besoin de parler à sa petite amie on s'enferme avec elle dans une toilette! Répliqua Sei-sama d'un ton ironique, Sachiko et Yumi se regardèrent avant de rougir, Sachiko n'était que très légèrement rouge mais Yumi...on aurait presque pu la voir à 1 km de distance.

Sachiko regarda Sei-sama avec un regard froid de tueur.

- de toute façon Sei-sama...ce que je fais ou dis à ma petite amie ne regarde personne et encore moins vous! Dit-elle sur un ton sec

Il était 2h00 du matin lorsque les filles décidèrent qu'il était temps de se séparer, alors que Yumi et Sachiko se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Sachiko, Sei agrippa Yumi par derrière

- mon petit chaton...si tu le souhaite je peux te ramener chez toi! C'est sur mon chemin de toute façon! proposa Sei

Yumi et Sachiko se regardèrent , Yumi sourit à Sachiko en lui prenant la main.

- désolé Sei-sama ce sera pour une autre fois...je reste avec Sachiko! Dit-elle

- oh! Mon petit chaton...moi qui pensait que tu resterais toujours ma petite Yumi...snif!snif! Je suis jalouse là! Exagéra Sei

Youko leva ses yeux au ciel et soupira avant d'avancer vers Sei et de lui donner une tape sur le dessus de son crane.

- idiote! Au lieu d'embêter Yumi tu ferais mieux de me ramener chez-moi! Ordonna Youko

- oui! Mais toi c'est pas pareille! Yumi est encore fraîche et pure et...commença Sei

- t'en veux une autre! Andouille! Reprit Youko en tirant Sei par sa manche de force.

Sachiko et Yumi partagèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire.

Sachiko et Yumi arrivèrent bientôt devant la maison Ogasawara, Sachiko descendit et ouvrit la portière de Yumi l'aidant à sortir de la voiture, refermant doucement la portière, elle prit Yumi par les épaules.

- soit discrète! Chuchota t'elle

Yumi fit un signe affirmatif de tête et suivit Sachiko à l'intérieur, montant les escalier et pénétrant dans la chambre de Sachiko.

Cette fois Yumi savait pertinemment que ce serait bien différent des autres fois ou elle était venue, elle avait tellement envie de toucher Sachiko, cette envie elle l'avait réprimé pendant toute la soirée, elle aurait pu prétexté de laisser tomber sa serviette ou son couvert pour toucher Sachiko mais devant les autres filles cela la gênait.

Sachiko enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille de Yumi, la berçant tendrement et l'embrassant sur ses joues, son cou, tétant le bout de son oreille, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Yumi.

- mmmhh! Tu aimes! Dit-elle en embrassant Yumi sur ses lèvres, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche à un rythme régulier, faisant danser leurs langues.

Sachiko amena Yumi au bord de son lit et la poussa légèrement, la jeune fille perdant l'équilibre se retrouva couchée sur le dos contre le matelas de Sachiko s'éloignant du bord pour aller dans le milieu du lit, Sachiko s'assit sur ses jambes, levant le visage de sa petite amie et la regardant dans les yeux, un regard plein de passion.

- j'ai envie de toi! Dit-elle c'était la 2ème fois que Sachiko lui disait une telle phrase, Yumi unis leurs lèvres dans un baisé qui se voulu torride mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main de sachiko pressant un de ses seins elle ne put contenir un petit gémissement de surprise et brisa le baisé.

Sachiko continue ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait l'impression que son corp brûlait rien qu'à entendre les réponses de celui de Yumi, elle avait terriblement envie de goûter plus, de voir plus, de toucher plus, elle voulait Yumi entièrement et elle voulait être entièrement à Yumi, elle déménagea sa main vers la bordure de la jupe de Yumi, y glissant sa main pour atteindre le centre de Yumi, elle ne pouvait pas attendre elle la voulait maintenant, jusqu'à ce que Yumi arrête sa main.

- Yumi, s'il te plaît...laisse-moi faire? Supplia Sachiko remuant sa main pour essayer de faire lâcher prise à Yumi , la pauvre avait l'air terrorisée, Sachiko s'excusa et enleva sa main.

Sachiko allait dire quelque chose lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, elle décrocha prenant un air contrarié lorsqu'elle entendit la provenance de la voie à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Sei-sama! Etes-vous à ce point grossière pour appeler les gens à 2H30 du matin ou vous avez vraiment envie que je me mette en colère et que je vous assassine? Demanda Sachiko sans même sourcilier ou élever la voie.

- mmmhhh! T'es effrayante Sa-chan! Mais figure-toi que j'avais de bonne raison de te sonner Youko et moi avons entendu qu'il y avait eu un accident sur la route près de chez toi et comme elle s'inquiétait j'ai décidé de vous appeler! Expliqua Sei

- bien maintenant vous savez que Yumi et moi allons parfaitement bien! Au revoir Sei-sama! Répondit Sachiko avant de raccrocher.

Sachiko avança vers le lit lorsque la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, décrochant le combiné d'une manière plus violente.

- qu'y a t'il encore pour l'amour du ciel Sei-sama ne pouvez-vous donc pas nous laisser seul Yumi et moi nous avons d'importante chose à faire! Dit-elle d'une manière agacée.

- Sachiko! Reprit Youko surprise

- oh! onee-sama excusez-moi je pensais qu'il s'agissait de Sei-sama! Répondit Sachiko d'une voie plus radoucie

- elle était juste inquiète pour vous deux, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de vous appelé mais visiblement je dérange...bonne nuit à vous 2! Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Sachiko se retourna, marchant vers le lit, elle se glissa près de Yumi , voulant l'embrasser à nouveau lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa chère et tendre était profondément endormie.

Sachiko soupira avant de s'allonger et d'essayer de fermer ses yeux à son tour.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: first Quarrel

Yumi était plus pensive que les autres jours, de plus une marque de contrariété avait clairement emménagé sur son visage qui d'habitude était si souriant, mais ce n'était pas le plus bizarre tous le monde avait remarqué la distance entre Sachiko et Yumi et l'aura froide qui entourait Sachiko depuis.

Yoshino avança rapidement vers le bureau de Yumi, claquant de toutes ses forces ses mains sur la surface du banc pour la sortir de ses pensées, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Yumi! Que s'est-il passé entre Sachiko et toi? Demanda t'elle vu son regard il était indiscutable que son but était d'avoir des réponses sincères et rapides.

Yumi jeta son regard au sol, un air de tristesse l'envahit soudainement.

- je ne sais pas Yoshino...répondit-elle.

Au même moment, Rei avait la même discussion avec Sachiko, celle-ci n'était absolument pas disposée à donner des réponses.

- Sachiko! Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose vous pouvez le cacher aux autres mais pas à moi! Déclara t'elle

- même si tu le savais qu'est-ce que cela changerait? Demanda Sachiko d'un ton froid

Rei posa une main sur l'épaule de Sachiko

- très bien! Je ne te force pas mais sache que je suis ton amie et que si tu as besoin d'en parler je t'écouterais et je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider! répondit-elle

Yumi rentra silencieusement chez elle, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Sachiko qui priait à la statue, elle s'était doucement approchée et l'avait appelée mais celle-ci l'avait ignorée et était partie sans se retourner avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Yumi monta dans sa chambre, elle lança son sac d'école à travers la pièce et tomba lourdement sur son matelas soupirant aussi bruyamment que possible.

- eh! Bien! Yumi tu es toujours aussi bruyante qu'avant mais je préférais quand même tes bruits de dinosaure heureux que ceux d'ours de cirque maltraité que tu viens de faire! Appelle-là ! Idiote! Dit son frère avant de refermer la porte.

Yumi marcha vers le combiné de téléphone, elle fit le numéro, ce fut Sachiko qui décrocha.

- Sachiko? Appela Yumi

- Yumi, écoute je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps là...commença Sachiko

- alors quand auras-tu le temps? Demanda Yumi

- voyons-nous demain à l'école au revoir! Dit-elle sur le même ton avant de raccrocher.

Yumi ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire qui aurait mis Sachiko à ce point en colère, mais même en retournant toutes les possibilités dans sa tête elle n'en voyait aucunement la solution.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle de réunion, Sachiko l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur, buvant son thé comme une vraie lady se doit de le faire.

Yumi s'assit en face d'elle et attendit que Sachiko parle mais celle-ci resta silencieuse.

- si tu n'as rien à me dire je ne vois pas pourquoi nous empêchons la réunion de commencer? Dit-elle

- pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais? Je ne comprend pas? Demanda Yumi

- tu ne te souviens donc pas de ce qui s'est passé le week-end dernier? Demanda Sachiko excédée, Yumi fit mine de chercher la réponse mais rien ne vint à son esprit.

- il était tard je ne vois pas...Mais peu importe ce que j'ai pu faire excuse-moi du tort que j'aurais pu te causer dit-elle en s'inclinant

Sachiko se leva visiblement en colère.

- je devais m'en douter de ta part tu es toujours aussi tête de linotte, tu ne prend même pas au sérieux ce qui nous arrive comment veux-tu que je te pardonne si tu t'excuse pour une chose dont tu ne te souviens pas toi même! Je pensais que notre relation avait plus d'importance que ça à tes yeux tu me déçois! Peut-être serait-il plus sage d'arrêter les frais de notre relation maintenant avant que cela n'ai des répercutions plus grave Rétorqua Sachiko.

Yumi se recula, la main placardée sur sa bouche, les larmes lui montaient au yeux et menaçaient de couler, elle partit claquant la porte mais ce qu'elle ne put voir c'était les 2 ruisseaux de larmes qui coulaient abondamment des yeux de Sachiko .

En ce moment, Yumi ne pouvait s'arrêter de courir, elle se sentait oppressée comme-ci elle étouffait, ses jambes la portaient aussi loin qu'elles le pouvaient, lorsque Yumi s'arrêta, elle était une station de métro souterraine elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber recroquevillant ses genoux sous elle et pleurant à chaude larmes, elle ne savait pas ou elle était ni depuis combien de temps elle était partie mais elle avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu tant sa tristesse était en ce moment invivable.

Alors que Youko revenait un peu plus tard chez elle suite à des recherches à la bibliothèque, elle entendit un petit bruit au début elle prit peur croyant que c'était des rats mais en s'approchant armée de son parapluie, elle remarqua la ressemblance troublante avec une personne qu'elle était certaine de connaître, reconnaissant l'uniforme de Lilian elle s'approcha et posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille, elle fut sous le choc lorsqu'elle vit le visage ravagé par des larmes de Yumi.

- Yumi? Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi es-tu aussi loin de chez-toi à cet heure? Demanda t'elle inquiète, Yumi ne répondit pas, elle s'accrocha au cou de Youko et se remet à pleurer plus fort.

Youko l'emmena chez elle, une fois que la jeune fille eut arrêter de pleurer, heureusement elle n'habitait pas très loin dans un petit appartement que sa famille louait spécialement pour les études.

Elle téléphona aux parent de Yumi pour ne pas qui s'inquiète, prépara une tasse de thé et l'apporta à table.

- j'ai dis à tes parents que tu dormirais ici ce soir! Dit Youko en s'asseyant près de Yumi

- merci Youko-sama! Répondit Yumi d'une voie rauque.

- Yumi plus sérieusement que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état? Demanda Youko

Yumi lui expliqua en détail tous ce qui c'était passé entre Sachiko et elle.

- c'est vraiment impensable, pourtant lorsque je vous ai sonner ce week-end, Sachiko et toi aviez l'air d'être...comment dire occupée! Reprit-elle

à ce moment-là Yumi eut un déclic, elle se leva brusquement.

- je sais ce qui s'est passé! Déclara t'elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

Sachiko descendit document les escaliers de sa maison, sa mère venait de l'appeler dans le hall d'urgence.

- Youko vient de sonner, elle m'à dit qu'elle avait retrouver Yumi en pleure dans le métro à Kawakura, elle m'à dit que tu devais venir la chercher que Yumi te réclamais! Expliqua sa mère.

Sachiko s'y rendit donc, sonnant à la porte de l'appartement, elle fut accueillie par le visage plein de fureur de Youko-sama.

- vraiment! Tu es si orgueilleuse...tient prend-ça et rentre avec Yumi en marchant vous pourrez discuter tranquillement! Dit-elle en donnant un parapluie à Sachiko et en poussant Yumi en dehors avant de refermer la porte.

- onee-sama! J'ai ma voiture! Déclara Sachiko

- tu es certaine de cela...j'ai demandé à Sayako-oba-sama de faire en sorte qu'une fois que tu sois parvenue ici elle te laisse rentrer à pied avec Yumi...bonne chance! Déclara Youko à travers la porte.

Sachiko soupira, puis elle ouvrit le parapluie et se retourna vers Yumi qui n'avait pas bouger.

- tu viens...si nous ne nous mettons pas en route maintenant nous ne rentrerons pas avant demain matin! Dit-elle

c'est ainsi que les filles marchèrent silencieusement cote à cote pendant un bon moment, coupant par le parc pour faire un raccourcis.

- Sachiko? Appela finalement Yumi s'arrêtant et regardant Sachiko dans les yeux, je me souviens maintenant pourquoi tu m'en veux...je n'ai pas fais exprès j...je suis désolé de m'être endormie si soudainement.

Sachiko la prit par la main et l'emmena dans une petite cabane d'enfant, c'était étroit mais avec la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort elles seraient à l'abris et elles pourraient discuter plus tranquillement.

Sachiko referma la trappe par laquelle elles venaient de monter et s'assit à coté de Yumi, la regardant à son tour.

- ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es endormie que je t'en veux à vrai dire je ne t'en veux pas à toi...je m'en veux à moi! Je ne voulais pas te brusquer la dernière fois...et pourtant si tu ne m'avais pas arrêter j'aurais pus! Non! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal! Dit-elle

Yumi pencha sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur l'épaule de Sachiko.

- pour te dire la vérité Sachiko, si je t'ai arrêter ce n'étais pas parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu me touche au contraire je le souhaitais du plus profond de moi...mais j'avais peur aussi mais je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement, je t'aime tant Sachiko! Avoua t'elle en rougissant

- Yumi...murmura doucement Sachiko avant que les douces lèvres de Yumi ne soient délicatement posée sur les siennes dans un baisé tendre de réconciliation.


	11. Chapter 11

NDA: désolé d'avoir pris mon temps pour ce chapitre...c'est que j'avais des centaines de choses à faire!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 11: First time

Sa main éconduite sur la douce cuisse de Yumi, leurs lèvres scellées dans un baisé affamé, toujours à l'abris dans la petite maisonnette , le couple s'essayait aux plaisir de l'amour, aucune des deux n'avaient envie d'arrêter cette expérience enivrante.

Elles ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps elles s'embrassaient, c'était comme-ci le temps c'était arrêter.

Soudain, une petite musique agaçante les fit sursauter, elles se regardèrent un long moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- tu devrais peut-être décrocher Sachiko?proposa Yumi, Sachiko posa son index sur les douces lèvres de sa petite amie avant de le laisser glisser doucement .

- chuuuut! Si c'est vraiment important cette personne résonnera plus tard! Répondit-elle doucement avant d'avancer doucement ses lèvres vers celles de Yumi, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque lorsque la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

Sachiko soupira et prit sortit son gsm de son sac, décrochant.

- allô? Demanda Sachiko

- Sachiko, tu as récupérer Yumi? Demanda Sayako

- oui, nous avons été surprise par la pluie, heureusement nous avons trouvé un abris de fortune! Répondit Sachiko

- je vais envoyé un chauffeur pour vous ramener, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez malade...ou êtes-vous? Demanda t'elle

- nous attendrons le chauffeur à l'entrée du parc! Répondit Sachiko, puis elle raccrocha détournant son regard vers Yumi.

- un chauffeur va venir nous chercher...mais compte sur moi pour rapprendre ou nous en étions une fois dans la chambre! Prévint-elle

- est-ce un menace Ogasawara Sachiko-Sama? Demanda Yumi

- c'est une promesse Fukuzawa Yumi-san! Répondit Sachiko.

Les 2 jeunes filles sortirent donc de la maisonnette, courant sous la pluie, oubliant qu'elles avaient un parapluie, de toutes manière dans l'état d'excitation dans lequel elles étaient, rien n'aurait pu les refroidir.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture de luxe noir, qui les conduisit à la demeure de Sachiko, Sachiko caressa discrètement la cuisse de Yumi, s'assurant que le conducteur ne les espionnait pas dans le rétroviseur.

À peine arrivée, et sortie de la voiture que Sachiko souleva Yumi du sol, la transportant comme un prince transporte sa princesse, Sachiko se hâta dans la maison.

Sayako avança vers elles, voulant sans doute leur demander si elles c'étaient réconciliée, elle sourit, voyant Sachiko se hâter portant Yumi dans les escaliers.

- passez une bonne nuit les filles! Dit-elle

Sachiko et Yumi rougirent profondément , Sachiko envoya un sourire bête à sa mère, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, refermant la porte avec ses pieds avant de déposer Yumi dans son lit.

- tu penses qu'elle sais ce que nous allons faire? Demanda Yumi rouge jusqu'à ses oreilles en faisant allusion à la mère de Sachiko

- mmmhh! Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus...répondit Sachiko se positionnant couchée sur le dessus de Yumi.

Comme promis, Sachiko embrassa tendrement Yumi, cette envie devenait une nécessité, la pression incessante entre leurs jambes étaient telles qu'elles n'auraient pu résister.

leurs mains entrelacées et reposant sur la matelas de chaque coté de la tête de Yumi, leurs lèvres remuante à l'unisson.

Sachiko se positionna à 4 pattes , tenant toujours les mains de Yumi plaquée sur le matelas, ses cheveux tombant en rideaux sur le visage de Yumi, elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa petite amie, léchant et mordillant son lobe goulûment.

- j'ai tellement envie de toi! Chuchota-elle, Yumi ne put réprimer un frisson et un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de Sachiko sur son lobe.

Sachiko descendit doucement ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de Yumi, l'embrassant et lui léchant le cou, lorsqu'elle arriva au tissus de l'uniforme de Yumi, ses sourcils s'abaissèrent dans une moue d'agacement.

Elle se releva à demi, assisse sur les cuisses de Yumi.

Avec une facilité impressionnante pour une première fois, elle défit le noeud du foulard de l'uniforme, ce même noeud qu'elle avait resserré si souvent dans le passer. Regardant Yumi dans les yeux , un regard plein de désir, de passion et d'amour.

Tirant Yumi pour que celle-ci se mette en position assise, elle fit doucement glisser le tissus au dessus de la tête de Yumi, le lançant sur le sol dans la précipitation.

Révélant la peau de pèche de sa petite amie, Sachiko enlaça ses bras autour du dos de Yumi pour le caresser doucement tendit qu'elle l'embrassait, demandant la permission pou entrer sa langue, elle lécha, suça la langue de Yumi.

Défaisant les 2 agrafes du soutien gorge en dentelle de Yumi et faisant glisser les sangles , elle brisa le baisé, se redressant pour admirer la poitrine de sa petite amie, puis elle retira son pull, et son propre soutien gorge de la même façon qu'elle avait procéder pour Yumi.

Attendant de voir la réaction de sa petite amie, elle fut fière lorsqu'elle sentit le regard brulant de braise de Yumi posé sur son corp un regard de loup affamé.

Elle vit l'hésitation de la main de Yumi, encourageant son geste d'un signe de tète, elle gémit doucement lorsque la paume de la main de Yumi reposa sur son téton érigé.

Yumi était une femme très douce dans ses caresses, Sachiko l'embrassa doucement tendit qu'elle laissait son corp recevoir un peu d'attention de la part de sa petite amie.

Un nouveau gémissement sortit de sa bouche lorsque le genoux de Yumi se souleva et appuya sur son centre.

Leur corps en chaleur, Sachiko tira sur la jupe de Yumi qui reçu le même sort que sa blouse atterrissant par terre , révélant la culotte de Yumi, Sachiko défit sa ceinture et le bouton de son jeans avant de laisser glisser lentement sa fermeture éclair et de tirer sur le tissus pour l'enlever.

Les baisés recommencèrent, cette fois leurs peau se touchaient, Sachiko laissa doucement glisser sa langue le long du cou de Yumi, allant téter son seins.

Yumi arqua sont dos laissant sortir un gémissement féroce de plaisir, ses mains parcourant le corp de Sachiko, l'encourageant à la toucher.

Sachiko continua son chemin vers le nombril de Yumi l'embrassant à de nombreuse reprise avant d'atterrir sur les bords du dernier morceau de tissus encore présent et qui faisait barrage à son envie de donner du plaisir à Yumi.

Elle estima qu'il était assez mouillé tous comme sa propre culotte devrait l'être à présent.

Sachiko regarda Yumi dans les yeux pour avoir son accord, puis elle laissa ses doigts mince pincer le morceau de tissus avant de le tirer vers le bas.

Prenant tous son temps pour admirer la beauté intégralement nue couchée sur son lit, elle rougit légèrement, remontant vers le visage de Yumi, celle-ci encadra le visage de Sachiko avec ses mains, passant une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Les mains de Yumi descendirent avec une lenteur délibérée vers la culotte de Sachiko, la dernière barrière encore présente, comme sa petite amie venait de le faire, Yumi retira la culotte de Sachiko jusqu'à ses genoux puis utilisa ses pieds pour l'enlever complètement.

Posant ses mains sur le derrière ferme de Sachiko, Yumi poussa son intimité contre celle de Sachiko.

Un mouvement de va et vient commença entre les adolescentes, laissant leurs corp vaguer dans les plaisirs intense de l'amour, leurs lèvres s'embrassant, leurs mains caressant leurs corp.

Ce fut Yumi qui sentit les premiers prémices de l'orgasme, se tordant sous les poussées de Sachiko, celle-ci comprit et accéléra son mouvement en donnant plus de pression dans son bassin.

Yumi laissa sortir un gémissement guttural de sa bouche, enserrant Sachiko avec ses jambes et criant son prénom, Sachiko lui barra sa bouche avec ses lèvres pour atténuer les sons qui en sortait.

Ce fut bientôt au tour de Sachiko se ressentir cette explosion de bonheur dans son corp, par réflexe, elle serra ses ongles dans la cuisses de Yumi qu'elle avait prise lors de son orgasme.

Leurs souffles haletant à l'unisson, elles restèrent un moment l'une sur l'autres, s'embrassant et se confiant des je t'aimes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : First experience

Cela devait environ faire une semaine que Sachiko et Yumi l'avait fait pour la première fois, et malgré le nombre de fois ou elle avait commis l'acte d'une manière chaste, Yumi semblait toujours aussi peu...active.

Une fois de plus Sachiko avait attendu la fin de la réunion pour réveiller Yumi, ces derniers temps elle était fatiguée, Sachiko rougit car elle savait pertinemment ce qui était la cause de cette fatigue.

Posant ses lèvres sur la joue de Yumi, la grande fille attendit que Yumi se réveille et ne plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Sachiko.

- oh! Sachiko...je me suis encore endormie? Je suis désolée je...dit-elle mais Sachiko coupa sa phrase en l'embrassant.

Puis elle rompit le baiser caressant les cheveux de Yumi avec une grande délicatesse comme-ci la jeune fille devant elle était une poupée de porcelaine fragile.

- Yumi, ce n'est pas de ta faute...je pense qu'il serait préférable pour ta santé que tu te reposes chez toi jusqu'à la fin de la période d'examen! Expliqua Sachiko

- mais!mais...Sachiko...après les examens c'est la remise des diplômes et je ne te verrais plus aussi souvent qu'avant et...paniqua Yumi

- idiote! Même si je suis diplômée, je ne serais pas loin et je trouverais toujours un moment pour ma petite amie que j'aime plus que tous! Dit-elle avant d'embrasser à nouveaux les douces lèvres de Yumi.

Yumi et Sachiko marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école ou une voiture attendait Sachiko

- je vais te raccompagner! Proposa Sachiko , mais Yumi recula et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- non! Ne t'en fais pas...je vais rentrer seule! Dit-elle

- voyons Yumi, monte dans cette voiture! Dit-elle sur un ton certain.

- Sachiko, je ne voudrais pas te faire faire un détour...commença t'elle

- Yumi...si ça m'embêtais de raccompagner la femme que j'aime je ne me proposerais pas de la faire! Justifia t'elle, allez! Monte dans cette voiture! Dit-elle une fois de plus.

Yumi soupira, elle aurait beau protester autant qu'elle le voulait, Ogasawara Sachiko était une femme têtue qui se battait jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie ce qu'elle veut, Yumi prit donc place dans la voiture.

Yumi embrassa Sachiko feignant d'être solide lorsqu'elle arriva à sa maison, quelque part Sachiko lui manquait déjà, elle ressentait un immense vide en elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, sa mère parut inquiète

- Yumi, il n'est rien arrivé? Tu ne t'es pas disputée avec Sachiko n'est-ce-pas? Demanda t'elle

- non! Maman...bien sure que non! Tous va bien entre-nous, c'est juste que nous sommes un peu fatiguée! Dit-elle puis elle rougit, sa mère la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- je vois...vas prendre un bon bain si tu veux je t'apporterais ton repas dans ta chambre? Proposa sa mère.

- merci maman! Répondit Yumi

Yumi se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude, malgré la chaleur de la salle de bain, il lui manquait quelque chose, ces dernières nuit, elle avait sentit Sachiko glisser sur son corp, la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres partout sur son corp...

Yumi rougit lorsqu'elle vit ou sa main s'était posée alors qu'elle pensait aux sensations que Sachiko lui avait donnée.

" était-ce mal? Était-ce tromper Sachiko d'une certaine manière?" Yumi n'en savait rien...mais Sachiko lui manquait, elle avait besoin d'elle, besoin de ressentir ce que Sachiko lui avait fait ressentir, aussi Yumi n'hésita pas et caressa son clitoris avec son index.

Sa respiration s'accéléra comme elle ressentait le besoin de se laisser aller aux plaisir solitaire, elle remua sa main de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que...

- Yumi? tous va bien?Sachiko est au téléphone...je lui dit de patienter? Demanda sa mère, presque instantanément, Yumi enleva sa main stoppant net son plaisir grandissant.

- non! J'arrive! Dit-elle d'une voie essoufflée

Heureusement sa mère partit, Yumi rentra donc dans sa chambre avec seulement sa serviette sur elle, elle prit le combiné du téléphone.

- salut Sachiko...dit-elle essoufflée

- Yumi? Ça va? Demanda Sachiko qui paraissait inquiète

- oui! Oui, je me suis dépêchée de venir pour pouvoir te prendre...euh! Non! Pour pouvoir te parler au téléphone! Se rattrapa Yumi

Un moment de silence se passa ,

- que faisais-tu? Demanda Sachiko

Yumi hésita un moment pensant " a t'elle deviné? non! Ce n'est pas possible"

- mais rien...onee-sama j'étais je...je prenais mon bain! Répondit Yumi

- et tu es essoufflée?demanda Sachiko, il était clair qu'elle avait des doutes.

- oui,c'est parce que j'ai du me dépêcher pour venir ici! Dit-elle, au fait Sachiko pourquoi m'appelles-tu? Demanda Yumi pour couper court à la conversation

- je voulais parler à ma petite amie...tu me manques...pourquoi? Je te dérange? Demanda Sachiko

- pas du tous onee-sama...tous vas bien...je faisais rien de spécial! Dit-elle

Sachiko rigola, lorsque Yumi l'appelait onee-sama c'est qu'elle avait fait quelque chose pour laquelle elle se sentait fautive.

- pourquoi rigoles-tu Sachiko? Demanda Yumi excédée

- c'est toi qui me fais rire...alors que faisais-tu réellement? Demanda Sachiko

- mais...mais rien onee-s... Sachiko! Répondit-elle

Sachiko décida de jouer une autre stratégie.

- mmmmhhh!Yumi? Tu es toujours nue? Demanda Sachiko

- pourquoi me le demandes-tu? questionna Yumi

- j'aimerais tellement frotter mon corp contre le tiens, prendre tes tétons en bouche...dit-elle d'une voie aguichante.

À ces mots, l'excitement retombé de Yumi revint, elle avait tellement envie de continuer ce qu'elle faisait plus-tôt dans la salle de bain maintenant qu'elle avait entendu Sachiko.

- j'ai envie de t'embrasser partout...et que nos corps s'entremêlent...continua Sachiko, la main de Yumi glissa vers son entrejambes tandis qu'elle était assise à son bureau.

- j'ai envie de toi...je meurs de glisser mon doigt en toi... et de sentir ton humidité sur mon doigt! Déclara Sachiko, elle savait pertinemment ce que Yumi était entrain de faire...et cela ne la dérangeait pas au contraire elle trouvait ça sexy, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais osé toucher Yumi dans son intimité jusqu'à maintenant.

- alors...Yumi...que fais-tu maintenant? Demanda Sachiko lorsqu'elle entendit un petit gémissement de Yumi.

- rien...Saaachiko! Dit-elle son doigt pressait de plus en plus fort sur son clitoris gonfler lorsqu'enfin elle sentit l'extase absolu, elle essaya de retenir son gémissement mais ça ne fut pas concluant.

- mmmhh!Yumi c'est vraiment sexy ce que tu as fait pour moi...mais la prochaine fois laisse-moi le faire à ta place! Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Yumi n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça à ce que son onee-sama venait de dire, trop concentrée sur l'explosion de bonheur qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Derrière la porte, la mère de Yumi restait immobile, trop gênée d'avoir entendu les bruits de sa filles pour bouger.

Le plateau à la main...sa petite fille n'était plus aussi petite qu'elle ne le pensais.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : first revenge

Lorsque Yumi arriva à la maison des roses ce matin là, il n'y avait que Sachiko, la pauvre était si absorbée par ses notes d'examen qu'elle n'entendit pas Yumi ouvrir et fermer la porte.

" c'est ma chance!" pensa Yumi, aussi rapide qu'un courant d'air, elle se mit à 4 pattes, posant son sac à l'extrémité d'un des pieds de table et rampant en dessous de la table jusqu'à atteindre les jambes de Sachiko.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux corbeau ouvrit ses yeux avec surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une caresse douce au milieu de sa culotte, une pression à peine posée qui remonta de bas en haut, la faisant respirer grave et frémir avec la sensation, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui lui faisait ressentir cela...

Elle posa doucement ses feuilles de papier sur la table et écarté la nappe pour effectivement tomber sur les yeux innocent de Yumi...innocente, oui, enfin hier au téléphone elle ne l'était pas.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Yumi enfoui sa tête entre les cuisses de Sachiko, embrassant l'intérieur de ses jambes et caressant le mince tissus qui la séparait du trésor tant attendu avec le bout de son nez.

- Yumi arrête...je t'en prie, les autres vont arriver! Déclara Sachiko avec difficulté.

Yumi ne s'arrêta pas, plus encore, elle abaissa la culotte de Sachiko et l'enfoui dans la poche de sa jupe, cette fois-ci, elle n'attendit plus son reste, léchant la vulve de sa petite amie et remontant jusqu'à son bouton de plaisir, arrachant un gémissement de celle-ci.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rei, Yoshino, Shimako, Noriko, Touko et même Nana, Sachiko ne savait plus ou se mettre.

- Gokigenyou...dit-elle doucement

Les filles la regardèrent inquiète

- tu vas bien Sachiko-san? Demanda Rei

Yumi mordilla les grandes lèvres de Sachiko, qui du se mordre la langue pour ne pas gémir

- ouiii! Répondit-elle

- tient! Yumi n'est pas encore arrivée? Ça ne lui ressemble pas...! fit remarquer Yoshino

Sachiko rougit un tant soi peu "je ne vais quand même pas leurs dirent que Yumi est occupée à me faire un cuni?" pensa t'elle lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, les filles la regardaient une fois de plus.

Sachiko sursauta lorsque la langue de Yumi pénétra son vagin

- hum! Oui... Yumi va sans doute arriver bientôt...et sii nouus commencions la réunion maintenaaant! Répondit Sachiko avec une prononciation difficile.

- Sachiko, tu ne sembles pas bien ce matin...on va attendre Yumi! Reprit Rei

" c'est pas vrai Yumi! pourquoi aujourd'hui!" pensa Sachiko

Touko et Noriko préparèrent une tasse de thé, Rei, Yoshino et Shimako commencèrent à se montrer impatiente suite au retard de Yumi.

Tandis que celle-ci continuait à exploiter les plaisir de Sachiko, Yoshino claqua sa main sur la table.

- ce n'est pas normale, vous ne vous inquiétez-donc pas pour votre petite amie...! déclara Yoshino

"Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais...je sais pertinemment ou Yumi se trouve...à 2 pas de vos pieds!" pensa t'elle tandis qu'elle serrait les bords de la table

- Rosa-chinensis...souhaitez-vous du sucre? Demanda Noriko tandis qu'elle posait la tasse de Sachiko devant la jeune fille

- ouiii! Gémit Sachiko se retenant tous de même un peu.

- 30 minutes de retard...Je vais l'appeler je m'inquiète! Lança Yoshino, au moment ou Yoshino composa le numéro de portable de Yumi, Sachiko blanchit de peur.

" cette fois-ci elles vont remarquer...que pourrais-je bien leur dire!" pensa Sachiko

- ne t'en fait pas Sachiko, je suis sûre qu'on va la retrouver saine et sauve! Reprit Rei en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sachiko évidement Yumi ne s'arrêtait pas, un coup de langue en plein sur son clitoris la fit trembler.

Soudain ,le calme de la pièce se termina comme la sonnerie de portable de Yumi retentit...

Dans un sursaut, Sachiko referma ses jambes, fermant par la même occasion l'accès à sa mine de diamant.

Les filles se regardèrent entres-elles, avec un air perplexe sur leur visage, tandis que Sachiko luttait avec difficulté pour garder ses jambes hermétique et que Yumi tentait de les séparer avec la force de ses mains.

- Sachiko? Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir vu Yumi? Son sac est ici? Demanda Rei, Sachiko fit un signe négatif de la tête tandis qu'elle abandonnait son combat contre Yumi et qu'elle écartait ses jambes.

- et si nous partions à sa recherche? Proposa Shimako

- ouiii! Je vais rester ici au cas ou elle reviendrait! Répondit Sachiko

Les filles partirent donc à la recherche de Yumi, sortant de la salle, Sachiko se détendit un tant sois peu maintenant elle pourrait profiter de ce que Yumi faisait.

La jeune fille s'adonnait à sa tâche, pour une première expérience c'était plutôt réussit, Sachiko faisait de petits mouvement afin d'offrir plus de son intimité à Yumi, elle renversa sa tête en arrière avec un sourire lorsqu'elle ressentit les prémices de son orgasme.

Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua que Yumi c'était arrêtée, avec frustration, elle regarda par dessous de la table, Yumi la quitta et lécha ses lèvres avec un sourire moqueur.

- Yumi? Je n'ai pas...commença Sachiko

- je sais...ma chérie...je sais! Déclara Yumi

- tu n'achèves pas? Demanda Sachiko

- hum...non! C'est ta punition! Lança t'elle

Sachiko prit un air menaçant, sa frustration grandissante quand à l'arrêt de Yumi alors qu'elles étaient seules.

- Yumi? Viens terminer immédiatement ce que tu as commencer? Ordonna t'elle

Yumi sourit sur un air narquois et s'approcha de Sachiko, l'embrassant avidement, puis elle monta ses lèvres aux oreilles de Sachiko.

- tu auras ta récompense ce soir... ma chérie! Chuchota t'elle, puis elle prit son cartable et descendit les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en classe avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Yoshino et Shimako fondirent sur elle, manquant de la renverser.

- ou étais-tu? Demanda Yoshino

- tu es bien curieuse...répondit Yumi c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi détendue.

- tu as récupérer ton sac? Tu as vu Sachiko! Remarqua Shimako

- oh! Oui! Je l'ai vu... dit-elle, puis, elle mit sa main dans sa poche, caressant le bout de tissus en dentelle qui s'y trouvait avec délicatesse.

Pendant ce temps, Sachiko c'était également assise dans sa classe, sans sa culotte les moindre choc lui provoquait des sensations.

"Oh!Yumi...pourquoi cette torture!" pensait-elle

Tous son corp brûlait d'envie d'être ce soir...si seulement la journée pouvait passer très vite...

" je t'en prie Maria-sama!" supplia t'elle au fond d'elle même


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : first allegiance

leur regard rivé l'une sur l'autre, la respiration basse, la tension était palpable dans la pièce, la réunion venait de se terminer...les filles étaient déjà reparties chez elles, laissant seule à seule Sachiko et Yumi.

Sachiko s'avança d'une manière féline jusque Yumi, enlaçant sa petite amie encore assise et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci avant d'approcher doucement ses lèvres humides du lobe de Yumi, lui léchant doucement avant de le lui mordiller.

- puis-je récupérer ma petite culotte? Chuchota t'elle

Yumi esquissa un sourire et fit mine de réfléchir à la demande de sa petite amie, elle mit une main dans la poche de sa jupe et sortit doucement le bout de tissus.

Sachiko voulut la reprendre mais Yumi la remit bien au chaud dans sa poche, se leva..

- si tu la veux...viens la chercher! Répondit-elle

Sachiko s'avança avec un sourire sexy sur son visage et colla Yumi dos au mur de la pièce, Yumi embrassa Sachiko et enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou, Sachiko pressa ses mains sur la poitrine de Yumi, descendant ses mains pour fouiller les poches de Yumi, elle ouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de petite culotte dans la poche de Yumi.

- serait-ce cela que tu recherches? Demanda Yumi faisant tournoyer le bout de tissus au bout de ses doigts, Sachiko émit un faible grognement d'énervement.

- très bien...puisque tu le prends ainsi...! reprit Sachiko, elle coinça son genoux entre les jambes de Yumi, la jeune fille frémit de plaisir, tandis que Sachiko l'embrassait avidement, fourrant sa langue dans la bouche de Yumi.

Yumi passa sa main entre les cuisses de Sachiko, passant son index dans la fentes encore mouillée de Sachiko, la jeune fille laissa sortir un gémissement tandis que son corp s'arquait et se pressait contre celui de Yumi.

Tous un coup, Youko, Eriko et Sei entrèrent dans la pièce, Sachiko et Yumi devinrent raide, il faut dire que leur position était assez...explicite, la main de Yumi sous la jupe de Sachiko et son autre main tenant le sous vêtement.

Mais qu'est-ce que les anciennes roses, faisaient ici?

Les 3 filles étaient choquée de la scène qui se présentait devant-elles, Yumi retira doucement sa main de l'entre jambes de Sachiko.

- nous sommes désolées! S'excusa Yumi rouge comme une tomate bien mûrie.

Youko-sama sortit de son choc, elle toussota visiblement gênée .

- nous voulions voir ce manoir pour se remémorer des souvenir...nous n'aurions jamais penser qu'à cet heure-ci il y aurait encore quelqu'un! Expliqua t'elle

- nous non plus...on pensait être seule! Reprit Yumi, Sachiko était tellement gênée qu'elle avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Yumi.

- dit-donc Sachiko! Tu es bien calme...serait-ce ces activités de haute perversion qui t'aurait fatiguée? Demanda Sei

Sachiko ne bougea pas, Yumi caressa sa tête, toujours collée contre le mûr,

- Sei-sama...tais-toi! Sachiko et moi formons un couple il est normale d'avoir ce genre de relation lorsqu'on est amoureux! Et puis vous Sei je suis certaine que vous ne vous gêner pas non plus! Reprit Yumi, fière de ce petit pic royalement lancé.

- bon! Les filles, je pense qu'il faudrait revenir une autre fois! Déclara Eriko

Puis dans un commun accord elles repartirent, Yumi embrassa le front de Sachiko...

- je t'aime...Sachiko, voudrais-tu venir chez-moi cette nuit? Demanda Yumi

- ton frère et tes parents seront-là? Demanda Sachiko

- non...tu seras entièrement libre de prendre mon corp! Répondit Yumi

- Yumi? Puis-je récupérer ma petite culotte pour le voyage? Demanda Sachiko

- certainement...pas! Déclara Yumi

Sachiko et Yumi montèrent dans le bus qui les ramèneraient à la maison de Yumi, à peine passée la porte d'entrée, Yumi attrapa Sachiko pour un fougueux baisé, leurs lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermaient.

Sans Séparer leur lèvres, elles montèrent à l'étage on ne sais par quel miracle, Yumi tâtonna la porte pour en trouver la clenche et tira Sachiko à l'intérieur, prenant garde de fermer le verrous de la porte.

Les baisé affamés n'avaient pas cesser , leurs langues se battaient à présent pour la domination, Yumi poussa doucement Sachiko vers son lit ou elles tombèrent à la renverse, l'une sur l'autre.

Yumi glissa ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de Sachiko ou elle l'embrassa ,le mordit puis le lécha langoureusement, de doux picotement qui excitait Sachiko, les petits gémissement qui sortait de sa bouche ravivait Yumi.

Doucement elle défit le foulard de l'uniforme de Sachiko et tira la blouse pour l'envoyer comme un vulgaire chiffon par terre.

Regardant sa proie comme un loup affamé, bientôt le soutien gorge,et la jupe de la jeune fille étaient également sur le sol.

Yumi suça le téton de Sachiko pendant que sa main pétrissait l'autre, la jeune fille ne se retenait plus, elle avait besoin de pousser contre quelque chose, tant de pression lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression que tous son corp brûlait.

- je veux que tu m'appartiennes! Chuchota Yumi en mordant et en léchant le lobe de l'oreille de Sachiko.

- je ne suis qu'à toi! Fais-moi l'amour! Yumi déclara Sachiko le souffle haletant et la voie à demi brisée, la sueur avait déjà envahit tous son corp.

Yumi embrassa Sachiko, descendit ses lèvres sur son cou, ses seins, son ventre lisse, et enfin son pubis.

Sachiko cru entrer au paradis lorsque la langue de Yumi lécha son bouton de plaisir, elle qui avait attendu toute la journée pour avoir un orgasme, elle arqua ses hanches vers le haut pour faire comprendre à Yumi qu'il lui fallait plus de pression.

La jeune fille lui donna ce qu'elle voulait, tournant sa langue dans une lenteur délibérée autour de son clitoris gonflé, lorsque Yumi eut décider que Sachiko était prète, le corp tremblant de plaisir de Sachiko, ses gémissements presque continue et ses mouvements de bassin involontaire.

Une chance que Yumi et Sachiko étaient seule dans la maison...

Yumi lampa un dernier coup sur le clitoris et rentra 2 doigts à l'intérieur de Sachiko, elle voulait être celle qui l'avait dépucelée.

Sachiko gémis de plaisir et de douleur le prénom de Yumi, une fois calmée, Yumi embrassa une dernière-fois le clitoris de Sachiko avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres gonflée.

- tu as mal? Demanda Yumi inquiète , Sachiko lui sourit, malgré le pincement qu'elle avait ressentit, maintenant elle appartenait à Yumi et elle souhaitait que Yumi lui appartienne.

- pas tant que ça...tu verras lorsque ça t'arriveras! Dit-elle moqueusement.


End file.
